MLP FanFic Capítulo 1 --Una reunión amistosa--
by Azmodeo
Summary: Voy a eliminar la historia, les recomiendo que la lean rapido antes de que lo haga. Esta historia relata la vida íntima de Scootaloo, el amor de ella con Rainbow Dash y los problemas con los que esta pareja tendra que lidiar si quieren que su amor perdure.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecer a los pocos que han seguido mis fanfics, partiendo desde aquí, les digo, la historia anterior, queda oficialmente cancelada. Para los pocos que les hallase gustado siquiera un poco, primero, os pido una disculpa, pero a decir verdad, los odie, no es para nada el tipo de libro que quisiese que ustedes lean, os debo algo mejor, por lo que haré una igual, con la misma idea, pero mejor escrito.

Ahora, quisiera agradecer a Mond Dunkel, uno de mis escritores favoritos, puesto que saqué algunas ideas de sus escritos, y también agradecerle por haberme hecho gastar de una forma , pues, no productiva pero sí agradable. Sin mas preámbulos, doy por iniciada esta primer parte de mi Fan Fic ¨Un amor deseado¨ , espero que los disfruten , y de ser así, les agradecería que me lo hagan saber por medio de mi correo electrónico o dejando sus comentarios.

Gracias!

¨Un amor deseado¨

Prólogo.

Era de día, el cielo estaba nublado y las ventanas de la habitación en la cual actualmente residía Scootaloo ,estaban cubiertas por el vapor que su cuerpo y el de su amante transpiraban.

Había sido una larga noche. La cama estaba destendida, había prendas regadas por aquí y por allá y la mayoría de las cosas estaban fuera de su sitio. Sin duda alguna, se podría decir que Scootaloo tuvo una noche bastante apasionada.

Capítulo 1 –Una reunión amistosa-

-Un día antes—

¨BEEEEEEP¨ Sonó el despertador, ¨BEEEEEEP¨ , ¨BEEEEEEP¨

-Jolines! Ya te oí la primera vez!

Dijo Scootaloo un poco enojada, mientras que a la vez se limpiaba las lagañas que tenia en los extremos de los párpados , causa de la noche en la que mas profundo había dormido desde que había comenzado, y posteriormente acabado sus prácticas de vuelo.

Sostuvo el reloj entre sus patas ,que estaban congeladas por culpa del azotador y fuerte frío que se producía en las alturas de las mansiones alejadas de Clouds Dales durante el invierno.

-Debes estar jodiendo.

Dijo incrédula mientras se volvía a limpiar las lagañas de los ojos y volvía a ver el reloj varias veces.

-No lo estas! Hace media hora que debería estar en la vieja casa del árbol con mis amigas!

Se levantó de un salto , sin recoger nada, salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo las largas escaleras de un impulso, extendio las alas solo para no caer de boca y aligerar su aterrizaje, abrió el enorme portón, salió, le hecho llave y se fue volando lo mas rápido que pudo hacia Sweet Apple Acres,en la casa del árbol, donde quedo de verse con sus mejores amigas de la infancia, Applebloom y Sweetiebell.

-Una hora antes—

Sweetiebell y Applebloom ya estaban adentro del lugar acordado. Estaban simplemente impacientes por ver una vez mas a su amiga , con la que no habian tenido ningún tipo de contacto desde hace 5 años.

-Tú sabes perfectamente bien que Scootaloo no es de las que llegan temprano a ningún tipo de reunión!

Dijo Sweetiebell, la cual estaba tirada boca-arriba mirando el techo mientras que jugaba con una bola de estambre al igual que un gato, con un aire áspero de impaciencia.

-Lo se, es solo que no la hemos visto desde hace siglos, y quería que todo estuviera en su lugar para antes de que llegara.

Dijo Applebloom haciendo malabares con todos los artículos decorativos para la mini-fiesta de Scootaloo .

-Oye, Sweetiebell, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda de tu parte.

-Oh! Disculpa, estoy en eso.

Dijo Sweetiebell moviendo un par de cosas con la magia de su cuerno sin siquiera levantarse o dejar de jugar con la bola de estambre.

-Ahí lo tienes. De nada… De nada.

-Wow! Esto ya esta acabado, seguro que nuestra Scootie se va a emocionar bastante cuando vea la sorpresa que le hemos preparado!

Applebloom se dejo llevar por el cansancio de toda la preparación , y se tiro al lado de Sweetiebell.

-Quedo precioso, ¿No te parece?

-Sí. Seguro.

-¿Qué te pasa Sweetiebell? ¿Acaso no estas contenta por la llegada de nuestra amiga?

-Es solo que… pues… bueno…

-Vamos, venga! Escúpelo!

-E traído una idea en la cabeza desde hace 5 años, que fue cuando Scootaloo se fue.

-¿Piensas decirme cual es esa idea?

-Vale, pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Lo juro.

Dijo Applebloom poniéndose la pata en el corazón.

-¿Por Celestial?

-Por Celestia.

Asintió Applebloom.

-Pues, bueno. ¿Todavía recuerdas la razón que nos dio Scootaloo acerca de cuando se marchó?

-Sí. Dijo que Rainbow Dash se la iba a llevar a uno de sus centros de práctica para aprender a volar.

-Pues ahí es donde surgió mi idea.

-¿Oooook? ¿Ya me vas a decir cual es?

-Creo que Scootaloo es lesbiana.

-Jajajajaja, ¡¿…QUE SCOOTALOO ES LESBIANA?!

-Shhh! Podría estar en camino!

-Déjame analizarlo un poco, dices que solo por que Scootaloo se fue a entrenar ¿Es lesbiana?

-No ,tonta, piénsalo un poco mas, dime, ¿Con quién se fue?

-Con Rainbow Dash—

-Exacto! ¿No se te hace raro que dos ponies compartan 5 años de su vida juntos sin previamente haber sentido algo la una por la otra?

-Pues, sí, pero ten en cuenta que ellas dos solo son como hermanas.

-Ya,ya, pero solo recuerda, ¿Recuerdas que siempre se pasaba hablando acerca de lo mucho que la admiraba? ¿O de lo hermosa que se veía cuando volaba?

-Como has dicho antes, creo que solo es admiración.

-Bueno, como tu quieras, pero a mi me parece que hay gato encerrado. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la época en la que Rainbow Dash y Applejack eran novias , o, cuando besaba a Fluttershy, como de triste se ponía Scootaloo?

-Creo que será mejor dejar esto ya.

-Vale, perdón. Pero aún así , creo que no pierdo nada si le pregunto, quizás hasta se lo tome de broma.

-Haz lo que te plazca.

-Una hora después—

Scootaloo ya había llegado a la vieja casa del árbol, haciendo un aterrizaje perfecto y sin ruido por la parte trasera. Scootaloo tenia ya 18 años, era mas alta, con un cuerpo voluptuoso sin llegar a ser gorda, unas curvas perfectas, el cabello con el corte se siempre, solo que mas largo, unos músculos lo suficiente remarcados solo para que su figura se siguiese viendo femenina y unas enormes alas, lo cual, era lo que atraía a varios sementales y bastantes ponies. De entre las tres, ella era la mas bella.

Applebloom tenia 17, su cabello era mas largo, era mas alta y tenia una figura esbelta al igual que Sweetiebell, pero no tan fina como la de Scootaloo.

Sweetiebell también era mas alta, pero muy, muy poco mas baja que Scootaloo ,traía el peinado de su hermana, Rarity, y tenia los cascos igual de suaves que una estilista profesional.

Una vez, en la parte de atrás, se fue galopando lo mas sigilosamente posible hacia la venta, asomó la cabeza.

-BUU!

Gritó Scootaloo, provocando que ambas cayeran del enorme susto.

-Casi me matas!

Dijo Sweetiebell con la mano en su palpitante corazón.

-Wow! Estás bellísima! Mírate! ¿Quién diría que esos años con Rainbow Dash te favorecerían tanto?

Dijo Applebloom.

-Jeje, gracias.

Dijo Scootaloo mientras masajeaba su nuca en signo de timidez.

Todas se dieron un abrazo grupal y continuaron su plática.

-Por cierto, ¡Déjanos ver tu Cuttie Mark!

Dijo Sweetiebell

-Lo haré con una condición.

-¡¿Cuál?!

Dijeron al unísono.

-Ustedes muéstrenmelas primero.

-Vale. Yo primero.

Dijo Sweetiebell, mientras mostraba el costado. Sweetiebell tenía lo que parecía ser una estrella-pentágono color azul cristal.

-Entre los diseñadores, esta estrella significa ¨Excelencia de Primera¨

Presumió.

-Voy yo.

Dijo Applebloom mientras se ponía de perfil. Applebloom tenía una manzana color roja, a la cual le faltaba un cuarto y se podían apreciar 5 semillas.

-Entre los granjeros significa ¨Experta aplicada¨ , y dependiendo de cuantas semillas y en cuanto este dividida,o , cuantas manzanas tengas, el rango, es mayor,a diferencia de la Cuttie Mark de Sweetiebell que es el 2do rango de 90 mas alto, yo estoy en el puesto numero 15 de 100 mas alto, y el mas alto son tres manzanas solas…

-Un momento…

Dijo Scootaloo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo la de tu hermana?

-Así es.

Dijo Applebloom.

-Ya es mi turno.

Dijo Scootaloo mientras movía su costado en dirección a sus amigas. Scootaloo tenia el símbolo de 2 alas atravesadas por un rayo color negro.

-Wow! Se parece a la de Rainbow Dash.

Dijo Applebloom mientras rodeaba a Scootaloo.

-Sí, lo se.

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Es el rango número 980 de 1000, y el mas alto es el de la nube con el rayo de arco iris, la de Rainbow. Dice que si entreno mas, quizá algún día mi rango elevara hasta tener una Cuttie Mark como la de ella.

-Y pensar que la obtuvo tan solo cuando era una niña.

Dijo Sweetiebell sorprendida.

Pasado ya la apreciación de costados, siguieron platicando de temas como ,moda, gustos, acerca de que hizo cada quien durante los 5 años de ausencia de Scootaloo, hasta que por fin llegaron al tema del amor.

-Oye, jamás me lo haz contado, ¿Quién te gusta Applebloom?

Dijo Sweetiebell.

-La verdad es que todavía no a aparecido ese potro especial para mi, pero estoy segura que algún día lo encontrare.

-¿Y a ti, Sweetiebell?

Preguntó Scootaloo.

-¿Pues quien mas? Mi novio, Spike.

-¿Spike? ¿El pequeñín dragoncito inofensivo?

-Deberías verlo, es mas alto y ya le salieron alas.

-¿Y a ti Scootaloo?

Preguntó Applebloom.

-¿Ya tienes novia, o ya te le declaraste a Rainbow Dash?

Insinuó Sweetiebell.

-EH! No seas grosera con Scootaloo, apuesto que ya a de tener a un semental que la ama.

Dijo Applebloom, defendiendo a Scootaloo.

-Perdona, no era mi intención ofender.

Dijo Sweetiebell

-Gracias Applebloom, y, no te preocupes Sweetiebell, la mayoría piensa eso de nosotras puesto que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

Dijo Scootaloo en tono tranquilizador para sus dos amigas, aunque nervioso para ella.

-Te lo dije!

Le susurro entre dientes Applebloom a Sweetiebell.

Scootaloo miro el reloj que traía y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

-Lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir, las veo luego.

Dijo Scootaloo mientras se alejaba volando.

-Adiós!

Dijeron Applebloom y Sweetiebell al unísono.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 –Te amo—

Scootaloo se fue volando de la casa del árbol lo mas rápido que pudo, sin poder mirar atrás , solo por la vergüenza , se quedo pensando ¨No puede ser! ¿Será posible que alguien les haya contado?¨ . El hecho de lo que paso esa noche le causo un sentimiento de angustia, no solo por que si lo habían descubierto,ni por que posiblemente jamás le volverían a hablar en toda su vida, si no mas bien por que era cierto.

-5 Años y 7 meses atrás—

Scootaloo estaba regresando de una reunión bastante importante de las CMC , acerca de lo que podían hacer mañana para conseguir sus Cuttie marks.

Era de noche y el cielo apenas estaba iluminado con la tenue luz de las pocas estrellas que había alrededor del cielo, y por la brillante luna de color amarillo.

Hizo su rutina de siempre , voló hasta la parte mas alta de la casa de Rainbow Dash, se paró de puntillas en la ventana, y simplemente se quedo observando a lo que era la persona mas importante en el mundo para ella , hacer lo que mas le gustaba ver. Los ojos de Scootaloo veían aproximadamente a unos 40 cm. partiendo desde el borde inferior de la ventana.

Rainbow Dash no traía ni una sola prenda, ni siquiera una bufanda pese al frío que siempre acechaba por las nubes a las afueras de Clouds Dales. Estaba acostada en su cama, con una revista llena de imágenes de varias ponies preciosas, la cual estaba abierta, y parecía que Rainbow ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Estaba sudando, y bastante, podía apreciarse como una pequeña sábana de vapor se desprendía de su cuerpo y llegaba hasta las ventanas. Se revolcaba de placer, con una pata entre las piernas, comenzó a gemir mas fuerte de lo normal. Scootaloo no podía aguantar tanto deseo. El ver a su amada desnuda. El escuchar sus gemidos. El ver partes que solo ella y muy poco probablemente unas pocas afortunadas de sus ex-novias habían visto. Simplemente no lo resistió. Comenzó a mover muy lentamente la mano, pese a que los gemidos de Rainbow Dash, acaparaban gran parte auditiva , Rainbow siempre tuvo un muy buen oído; dirigió la mano a su zona íntima, y, para ese entonces estaba excitada a mas no poder; soltó el vapor de la boca, y para antes de que alcanzara a hacer lo que ella deseaba, los gemidos de Rainbow Dash se detuvieron. Pensó en salir volando lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

-Ven aquí, niña…

Dijo Rainbow Dash. No podía decirle que no a la ponie que la cuido y mantuvo durante todo este tiempo, solo esperaba que el regaño no fuese tan duro.

Rainbow abrió la ventana, todavía desnuda ,y con el cabello empapado de sudor, ordenó.

-Pasa, te has de haber estado muriendo de frío todas las veces que venias a verme.

Scootaloo se quedó en estado de shock. Todo este tiempo había sido muy cuidadosa como para que la descubriesen.

-Se que de seguro pensaste que con todas las precauciones que habías tomado, podrías hacer esto sin que me diese cuenta.

Scootaloo se petrifico al oír como todo lo que pensaba salía por la boca de Rainbow Dash.

-Eh! Niña, te estoy hablando, ¿Que no te enseñé que cuando un adulto te habla debes de mirarle a los ojos?

-Es, que… bueno… estas, pues, este… desnuda-y-además-solo-tienes-16!

Murmuró, mientras que a la vez levantó la voz en la última frase. Se tapó la boca como si la hubiese ofendido.

-¿Qué acaso eso no es lo que te gusta?

-Bueno, sí, digo, no… o sea , sí, pero…

Scootaloo no pudo terminar la frase. Algo obstruía su boca, literalmente. Los labios de Rainbow Dash estaban encima de los de Scootaloo. Sintió un enorme calor que comenzó desde la cara hasta las patas, y este calor la absorbió y sumergió de nuevo en todo el mundo de fantasías que ella misma había creado acerca de la ponie que mas amaba, Rainbow Dash. En ese momento, seguramente era la ponie mas feliz sobre la faz de Equestria. Todo lo que había soñado, estaba ahí. El beso terminó. Duro aproximadamente 2 minutos. Scootaloo se relamió los labios al mismo tiempo que Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué te pareció? ¿Pude cumplir tus expectativas?

Pregunto Rainbow preocupada por la respuesta de Scootaloo mientras que tomaba aire.

-No me gusto, ni cumplió con mis expectati—

-Pero yo creí q—

Scootaloo la beso brevemente, aunque con mas pasión que antes y le dijo.

-Déjame terminar. Por favor. Es que, es solo que jamás había besado a nadie, y a decir verdad jamás creí que mi primer beso fuese contigo. Pero, siempre quise que la primera fueses tú.

-¿Entonceeees?

Volvió a preguntar un poco mas inquieta que antes.

-Como ya te dije. No me gusto, ni mucho menos cumplió mis expectativas. Me fascinó, y sobrepasó todas mis expectativas posibles.

Una enorme sonrisa se produjo en la cara de Rainbow Dash, y, en un impulso de excitamiento, agarró a Scootaloo por la espalda y las piernas, la cargó y se la llevo volando hasta su cama. La dejo boca arriba y , mientras batía sus alas para no caer encima de Scootaloo, la besó. Ambas estaban respirando exaltadamente, y el frío de antes se había convertido en un feroz incendio de pasión que amenazaba con arrasar todo lo que hubiese a su paso. Rainbow Dash se inclino y se dejo caer al lado de Scootaloo. Le movió el cabello que le tapaba la cara, y lo puso detrás de su oreja, y la volvió a besar.

-Basta de besos, mejor hagamos algo mas divertido…

Dijo Scootaloo ronroneando.

-Haberlo dicho antes.

Dijo Rainbow Dash , casi susurrándole de una manera muy sensual al oído.

Puso sus patas a los lados de la cabeza de Scootaloo, ella sonrió, y, comenzó a recorrer el cuello, le acarició los brazos, paso por el ombligo, le acaricio centímetros arriba de su vagina, y después comenzó a masajearle. Scootaloo se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió dejo de sentir el tacto de Rainbow, la había dejado de ver. Fue entonces cuando sintió la mayor excitación de su vida. Se encorvo hacia arriba de tanto placer, y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo. Le comenzó lamiendo los lados, luego la pierna y después la pata. Volvió a bajar, levantó y abrió las piernas de Scootaloo y le mordió suavemente el clítoris. Scootaloo gimió, y empujo hacia ella misma la cabeza de Rainbow Dash como si no quisiese que se despegara. Le agarró la melena y le dijo –No te detengas!- , obviamente, no lo hizo, y en vez de eso, le comenzó a dar chupetones. Todo eso provoco una sinfonía de orgasmos que de no ser por que estaban muy alejadas, habrían despertado a un vecindario completamente lleno. Separó la cara, le dio un beso de lengua, que inclusive sabiendo donde había estado su boca, le permitió seguir. Rainbow Dash se dio la vuelta mostrándole su tan cuidada vagina a Scootaloo.

-No se como hacer esto, y sabes que soy nueva. Lo haría pésimo…

Dijo Scootaloo preocupada.

-Venga niña, en todo el tiempo que e sido tu tutora jamás me has defraudado. Se que esta no será la primera vez que lo hagas.

-Vale, intentaré.

Scootaloo lamió el clítoris, siguió al centro, y ahí comenzó a darle chupetazos, siguió bajando, y, le insertó la lengua. Rainbow trato de no gemir, pero un chillido muy agudo de éxtasis salio de su boca. Scootaloo siguió lamiendo como si esta fuese una paleta, solo que esta era aun mil veces mas dulce. Rainbow no pudo aguantar todo eso, se sentía tan extremadamente bien que temía correrse en su cara, así que se movió.

-Perdona, sabia que no te gustaría, es solo que no soy tan buena com—

-Lo hiciste increíble, me quite por que tenia miedo de venirme encima de ti.

-Y ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Rainbow Dash levanto una pierna de Scootaloo, y ahí metió la suya, dejando pegadas sus dos vaginas. Comenzó a moverse como gusano para que las dos se rozaran. Scootaloo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose continuamente el labio, comenzó a apretar las sábanas de la destendida cama. Rainbow notó que le gustaba tanto a Scootaloo , que saco una de sus armas secretas. Se sostuvo con las patas frontales y abrió las alas, empezó a batirlas de adelante hacia atrás con la fuerza suficiente para obtener un roce mas brusco, pero sin despegar. Rainbow gimió de una manera con la cual demostró que era la primera vez que había llegado a ese estado de excitación a sobre manera, estuvo a punto de correrse cuando escucho un chillido de dolor. Salieron lágrimas de los ojos de Scootaloo, y comenzó a llorar en silencio, tapándose la boca. Rainbow Dash se detuvo en seguida se dio cuenta de esto. Se alejó y se acostó de lado enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? Deja de llorar…

Dijo Rainbow con una voz preocupada, pero a la vez consoladora.

-Me lastimaste. Lo hiciste, y muy fuerte!

-Perdóname linda! No era mi intención.

Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara, quitándole las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida.

-Debí de haber sido mas cuidadosa, en serio, disculpa. Ya veras, cuando tengas mi edad,

lo haremos bien ¿Qué te parece?

Scootaloo miro brevemente hacia ella, bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos, y le agarro sus manos las cuales seguían acariciando su rostro.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, además, espero que algún día me enseñes a poder soportarlo y disfrutarlo justo como tú.

Rainbow sonrió, le abrazo por debajo del cuello, le tomo la cabeza y la dirigió hacia ella, la cobijó con sus alas y ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Amaneció, y los pequeños rayos de sol que apenas aparecían en la recamara, acariciaron el pelaje de Scootaloo. Se despertó, pero seguía sin distinguir mucho, se dio cuenta de que el olor a perfume de flores exóticas y rosas del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash había desaparecido. La vio alejarse por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas querida?

Preguntó Scootaloo.

-Tengo que trabajar.

Dijo Rainbow.

-No vallas, no quiero estar ni un minuto sin ti!

-Vale, no será un minuto , guapa.

-¿Entonces te quedaras?

-Yo nunca dije eso, pero dime ¿Quién es la ponie mas veloz de toda Equestria?

-Eso es obvio. Tú.

-Tengo que quitar las nubes, y hoy esta bastante nublado, pero ¿Pero sabes que?

Solo me llevara 10 segundos , preciosa, después de eso, soy toda tuya.

-Te amo.

-No se a que viene eso al tema, pero yo también te amo.

Rainbow Dash salio mientras que Scootaloo le veía el trasero, 12 segundos después se volvió a acostar al lado de su amada.

-Nota del Autor-

Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mis historias. Me gustaría agradecer a Mond Dunkel, uno de mis escritores favoritos, el cual me a estado ayudando con este proyecto. Les invito a que pasen por su sitio y revisen una de –A mi consideración—sus mejores historias ,¨Amor, Celos y Odio¨ en la cual me e basado. Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o simple comentario, les agradecería muchísimo que me las hagan saber por medio de la cajita de comentarios, o a mi correo. Síganme en Twitter AlcatrazGamer donde podrán ponerse mas en contacto conmigo, y si quieren un fanfic de alguna serie, o quieren una trama en especial, no sean tímidos y háganmelo saber. GRACIAS!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 –Una noche salvaje—

Scootaloo seguía pensando en lo mal que resulto la ultima parte de la reunión con sus amigas. seguía camino a casa y lo único que quería era llegar a recostarse y tratar de olvidarlo todo. Comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas, y mas de noche, y para cuando llego a casa, podía apreciarse perfectamente la majestuosidad del cielo iluminada por esos brillantes puntos color cristal, y era enorme esfera de colores sepia que inundaba algunos rincones de Equestria. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien mas la abrió por dentro.

-Hola guapa, te e estado esperando… apura! Entra, no me puedo aguantar. Desde que llegue a casa y no te vi, solo pensaba en ti.

Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras que con una pata apoyada en el marco del portón , le acariciaba la mejilla a Scootaloo con la otra.

-Perdona por llegar tarde, no crei que fuese a dur-

Rainbow Dash la beso en la boca, mientras cerraba el portón, la arrastro hacia dentro.

-No te disculpes, el que te hayas tardado tanto solo me hizo desearte mas! Apúrate dulzura, veámonos a la cama…

Dijo Rainbow Dash demasiado apurada.

-Lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas, tuve un mal día. ¿Podría ser mañana quizás?

-¿Qué clase de mal día?

-Parece ser que Swetiebelle y Applebloom nos han descubierto, trate de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude pero creo que levante mas sospechas.

-¿Qué nos descubrieron ¨Que¨? ¿Qué ocultaste?

-Lo nuestro.

-¿Por qué ocultarlo?

-La verdad me averguenza lo nues-

-Espera, todo este tiempo crei que me amabas…

Una lagrima recorrió desde el ojo hasta debajo de la mejilla de Rainbow Dash, trato de mantener su postura de ponie dura, pero se le quebró la voz.

-Por primera vez en mi vida, creí que al fin había encontrado a la pareja perfecta, alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien envejecer, alguien con quien todo… Pero ahora sales con esto, de que, yo… te avergüenzo!

Se tiro al piso , sostuvo las piernas en frente de su cara como en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar. Ya no le importaba si la dejaba de ver como alguien ruda, solo quería sacar ese dolor.

-REALMENTE CREI QUE ESTO ERA VERDADERO Y NO UNA DE ESOS ESTUPIDOS EXPERIMENTOS DE NIÑOS!

Scootaloo se sentó enfrente de ella, la abrazo, y le levanto la cara para poder verle el rostro. Scootaloo levanto la pata y le dio una bofetada que se habría escuchado a varios metros de distancia. La cara le quedo roja, y la volvió a poner frente suyo. La beso.

-Deja de decir tantas estupideces! Joder, eres ridícula! Escúchate diciendo tanta basura como Creí que esto era verdadero¨

Dijo Scootaloo haciendo un énfasis burlón en la ultima oración.

-Creí que a estas alturas ya sabrías que te amo mas que a mi vida misma.

Rainbow Dash seguía llorando, con la cabeza agachada y levantando la mirada para ver de vez en cuando a Scootaloo.

-Si eso es cierto, ¡¿Por qué dices que querías ocultar lo nuestro?!

-¿Por que jamás me dejas acabar lo que digo? Hiciste lo mismo la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, ¿Recuerdas? Lo oculte de ellas por que no sabia como se lo tomarían, y a decir verdad, me gustaría que así siga siendo, no quiero perder amistades…

Scootaloo le limpio las lagrimas de la cara a Rainbow Dash a besos. Le agarro la cara con ambas patas en ambas mejillas, la observo a los ojos durante un rato y le dijo.

-Te amo, y nada de esta va a cambiar ese hecho ¿Entiendes?

Scootaloo la volvió a besar, ahora con mas fuerza y pasión que antes.

-¿Entiendes?

Rainbow asintió.

Scootaloo se paro y le ofreció ambas manos para ayudarla a pararse, la levanto y se la llevo a la sala.

-Venga, quita esa cara. Perdón por haberte hecho pensar mal, sabes que me mata verte así.

-Disculpa. Fui una tonta.

Dijo con la mirada agachada.

-No debí haber sacado conclusiones tan rápido.

-Tranquila, yo también cometo errores. Todos lo hacemos.

Ambas se quedaron viéndose fijamente durante un largo rato, y una sensación de deseo comenzó a llenar Scootaloo. Se acerco a la cara de Rainbow Dash y la beso apasionadamente, de una forma casi impulsiva, pero amorosa. La abrazo y comenzó a chupar su lengua por dentro de su boca.

-Tenias razón, quizás debimos de haber empezado esto hace bastante rato.

Rainbow le devolvió el beso con mas entusiasmo que el primero que le había dado Scootaloo. Ella comenzó a quitarle la sudadera color morado que Rainbow Dash traía puesta, ya que no necesitaban mas que el calor de la otra para poder sobrevivir. Scootaloo empezó por despeinar todavía mas el cabello de Rainbow, se bajo del sofá en el que estaban sentadas y le quito el pantalón. Le abrió las piernas y comenzó lamiendo su pata izquierda, rozó sus labios a lo largo de su pierna hasta llegar a su vagina, la cual comenzó a lamer muy desesperadamente, mientras que con la pata le masajeó el clítoris.

-Wow!

Dijo entre gemidos.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan buena Scoottie?

-Aprendí de la mejor.

Sonrió. Siguió así durante un buen rato hasta que vio el control remoto de la T.V.

-Mmm, se que es chico solo 15 cm. pero es cilíndrico y podría servirte bien.

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Veras, siempre fui cien por ciento lesbiana, por lo cual jamás me… pues, esto.. jamás me introduje nada!

Dijo Rainbow Dash nerviosa.

-Vamos, me tienes a mi ¿No? Y yo tengo de lesbiana lo que tu tienes de Preciosa. Anda, hay una primera vez para todo…

-Pues, vale, supongo que estas en lo cier-

Esa respuesta fue mas que suficiente para ella, por lo que no espero a que terminara la frase, lamió el control y se lo fue metiendo. Su frase se acabo son un enorme gemido orgásmico. Scootaloo saco el control, lo lamió y lo volvió a meter, moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro y de dentro hacia fuera .

-Oh sí! Estabas—en—lo…. Cierto!

Scootaloo sonrió, saco el control y lo puso encima de la mojada vagina de Rainbow Dash haciendo un movimiento de atrás hacia delante. Volvió a lamerlo, y esta vez se lo metió por el trasero con una mano, mientras que con otra le sobaba el clítoris y con la boca le lamía el chocho. Le saco el control y busco algo mas grande, algo como una botellita de aceite en spray que había en la cocina. Le ordeno que se bajara del sofá y se pusiera en cuatro patas. Ella hizo lo mismo ,pero dándole la espalda . Le pidió a Rainbow que lo mojara por ella. Scootaloo se metió la botella por detrás y luego se la inserto a Rainbow, ahora podría decirse que eran uno . Scootaloo comenzó a moverse de detrás hacia delante y le pidió a ella que hiciera lo mismo hasta que por fin ambas se corrieron.

-Gracias linda, lo hiciste bien.

Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Todavía no acabamos, además aun no me e cansado, esto lo terminaremos en el cuarto preciosa.

-Jejejeje, traviesa!

Rainbow Dash se llevo cargando a Scootaloo a la cama justo como la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones. Un par de horas después acabaron tan cansadas que se durmieron el acto, ambas abrazadas, agarradas de las patas y las bocas pegadas por el último beso que se dieron esa noche…


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de seguir con el capítulo de hoy, quisiera pediros un favor: Si os esta gustando, por favor , háganmelo saber por mensaje privado, por correo, twitter o donde gusten, por que es probable que si no veo que haya gente que les este gustando esto, me vere más que forzado a terminar esta serie . También quiero agradecer a Mond Dunkel , un amigo escritor de las mejores sagas que e visto a lo largo de todo lo que e leido, y mi consejero en esto de los FanFics. Pásense por su canal, tiene muchas historias interesantes –La mayoría ¨Lemon¨- , las que les recomiendo yo, son ¨Atada a un sentimiento¨ y ¨Amor, Celos y Odio¨, y una que no e leido pero e escuchado mucho de el , -Dice que es su mejor obra por el momento—es ¨Un amor eclipsado¨ es muy bueno escribiendo , y tambien es majísimo! La meta de estas 2 semanas en total son solo 20 visitas, si las consigo en este FanFic, seguire, de lo contrario la termino. En fin, ojalá disfruten estas historias que tanto tiempo me roban de la vida… :D

Capítulo 2 –La invitacion—

Scootaloo se desperto sobre el suave pecho de su desnuda amada dentro de la destrozada recamara debido a la noche anterior. Hacia frio y muchas de las partes de ambas estaban entumecidas. Rainbow Dash seguía dormida para cuando Scootaloo se fue de la cama en direccion hacia la entrada de la casa para revisar el correo.

-Cheques de admiradoras, cartas de amor ¨Joder!¨, anuncios.

Decia Scootaloo mientras revisaba la correspondencia.

-¿Una invitación para ir a Sugar Cupe Corner? A, vale, es para Rainbow. Mejor voy a dársela…

Scootaloo subió las escaleras a pata, se paró en frente de la puerta y la abrió suavemente.

-¿Rainbow? Mi amor, te llego una carta.

Rainbow Dash seguia medio dormida, estaba viendo hacia arriba con la boca abierta, tenia un hilo de baba y seguia roncando poco antes de que Scootaloo le hablara.

-¿Sí? ¿De quien es?

-No lo se, pero es para…

Scootaloo la leyo rapidamente.

-Una fiesta hoy a las 8:00 de la noche en Sugar Cupe Corner , ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Rainbow Dash volteo todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, se impulso con las patas delanteras y se sentó.

-Jajaja! Sonaste muy infantil… claro que puedes venir conmigo linda!

-Jeje , lo sigo siendo, solo tengo dieciséis…

-Claro que sí mi amor!

Rainbow Dash le tomó la cabeza a Scootaloo y la llevo a su pecho abrazándola muy, muy tiernamente.

-Claro que sí mi amor…

Repitio en voz baja mientras que la empujo hacia atrás con ella directo a la cama, y durmieron nuevamente abrazadas. Una hora mas tarde se levantaron, ya era la 1:00 de la mañana y Rainbow decidió levantarse a hacer el desayuno. Se sentó en la cama y luego se levantó, se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Scootaloo le habló.

-¿a dónde vas linda?

-A la cocina, ¿Qué quieres para desayunar guapa?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Bueno, aunque bien sabes, y te lo dije el día que te mudaste aquí, que no se cocinar muy bien… a lo mejor preparo algo de sopa instantanea…

-Lo que sea que tú hagas, seguro estará perfecto, aún si es solo sopa, viniendo de ti será un manjar.

-Hay! No seas exagerada y vente ya a la cocina…

Dijo Rainbow Dash entre carcajadas.

-Lo que usted ordene!

Ambas bajaron juntas. Rainbow comenzó a cocinar lo que habia a la mano , unos huevos, pan tostado, jugo de zanahoria y café con leche.

-Déjame te ayudo con eso.

Dijo Scootaloo.

-No puedo creer que después de tantísimo tiempo viviendo juntas sigas sin saber como hacer un simple pan tostado.

Bromeo.

-Ya, pero debes de admitir que e avanzado mucho en esto de… ¿Se llama cocinar , cierto?

Dijo Rainbow Dash , provocando que ambas se rieran. Scootaloo hizo casi todo, puesto que ella era la que mejor cocinaba de entre las dos. Se sentaron a comer . Cuando ambas estaban apunto de acabar, a Scootaloo le vino una duda a la cabeza.

-¿Quién crees que haya enviado esa invitacion? Es decir, no sabes ni de quien es y ya la aceptaste…

Rainbow Dash la miro diciéndole con los ojos -¿Qué acaso no es demasiado obvio ya?—

-Piénsalo Scoottie, usa ese gran cerebro tuyo. Mira, llevo 6 años fuera, ¿A quien conoces que trabaja en Sugar Cupe Corner que le encantan las fiestas y es una de mis mas grandes 5 amigas?

-Ahora que lo dices, solo faltaba que le pusiese una foto enorme de ella misma en la carta.

-Sí…

Respondió sin ánimos.

-¿Qué te pasa linda, acaso no estas emocionada?

Le preguntó Scootaloo con una mirada de preocupación.

-No es eso, es que… es solo… Mira, perdona por lo de ayer, no tuve que haberme puesto tan grosera contigo, ni mucho menos dudar de ti, simplemente no te lo mereces—

-Hay, calla, no tienes que disculparte.

Interrumpio Scootaloo.

-No! Sí que tengo, déjame terminar. Tú siempre fuiste comprensiva conmigo, pero ayer yo no lo fui para nada contigo, así que respetare tus desiciones , por lo que yo tampoco le diré nada a nadie sobre lo nuestro. Lo mantendre en secreto, supongo que quizas asi pueda ser mas divertido…

Dijo con una mirada bastante combinada: arrepentimiento, culpa, perdón y comprensión.

Scootaloo se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un muy duradero beso a Rainbow Dash.

-Y por eso y tropecientas cosas más, es que te amo!

Le dijo mientras que le acariciaba una mejilla con la pata izquierda. Rainbow agarró su pata y se la llevo al pecho mientras acercaba su frente a la de ella.

-Te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar…

-Yo te amo más!

-Venga ya!

Dijo apartándose con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sabes lo difícil que me es expresar mis sentimientos, de hecho, eres la primera con quien me siento libre de hacerlo, libre de poder decirte todo, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que a veces no sea expresiva, no abuses del momento, sabes que te quiero mas que nada en el mundo, pero no voy a comenzar una guerra de ¨Te amo¨ - ¨No, yo te amo más!¨ …

-Vale… perdona.

Dijo riéndose.

-Solo quiero que me lo digas una vez mas y ya.

-No te pases.

-Anda, solo una vez mas.

-Que no…

-Venga, solo por mi ¿Síííííííííí?

-Jooolines!

Rainbow Dash se levantó de su lugar, parecia enojada. Dejó sus trastos en el fregadero y se puso en frente de Scootaloo. Se sentó de cunclillas y se quedo viéndola un largo rato, con unos ojos sinceros y muy penetrantes.

-Te amo!

La besó en la boca, y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Scootaloo se sintió tan bien como la primera vez que ellas dos tuvieron su primer encuentro. Los labios de ambas estaban bastante calientes, Rainbow inclino su cabeza para acomodarse mejor, puesto que planeaba que ese beso fuese muy duradero. Scootaloo comenzó a recordar todos y cada uno de sus encuentros. Volvió e entrar en esa casi Utopía de fantasías que tenia cuando joven ,y no pudo evitar sentir que estaba en el cielo, besando a una ángel de color cyan con una crin multicolor bastante despeinada.

Poco después, ambas abrieron su boca, y con los ojos cerrados, encontraron sus lenguas para empezar a saborear esa rara enfermedad que ambas padecian, ¨Amor¨. Rainbow Dash por fin volvió a darse cuenta de que todo lo que habia pasado entre ellas dos era mas que amor, mas que deseo y noches juntas, no sabía que era, puesto que ese era un sentimiento mas allá de la propia comprensión de la existencia de cada uno y cada una.

Al fin, al cabo de un largo rato, separaron sus bocas aunque por un hilo de saliva seguian pegadas. Ambas respiraban apresuradamente.

-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿Me acompañas?

Dijo Scootaloo excitada.

-Claro que sí linda.

Rainbow Dash cogio la mano de Scootaloo y muy rapidamente ambas fueron corriendo hacia la enorme tina en la que fácilmente cabian 4 ponies. El baño era casi todo de color blanco, las estanterías donde se encontraban los artículos de limpieza personal y toallas era color café madera, el piso era de mármol y habia una regadera y una gigantesca tina color beige con una forma rectangular. Scootaloo abrio la llave de agua caliente, esperaron a que se llenase y ambas se metieron juntas, primero Rainbow y luego Scootaloo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer traviesilla?

Dijo Scootaloo mirando a Rainbow Dash con unos enormes ojos de deseo.

Rainbow Dash solo la agarro por el hombro izquierdo y la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.

-¿Qué es que acaso jamas te cansas? Acabamos de tener relaciones ayer y ademas, en este tipo de momentos tranquilos, solo deseo disfrutar tu compañía.

Scootaloo le agarro por ambos lados de las mejillas, se posó encima del cuerpo hundido en agua de Rainbow Dash, y le dio un enorme y largo beso en la boca.

-¿Segura que no quieres?

Scootaloo le pregunto con una voz sensual mientras que comenzo a frotar su intimidad entre las piernas de Rainbow sin perder la pose de hace unos momentos.

Rainbow Dash la miro durante unos 30 segundos sin mostrar señales de que le hubiese prestado atención, hasta que acercó su cara brusca y rapidamente hacia la de Scootaloo devolviendole el beso.

-Por ahora, más que segura. Pero quizas mañana o luego… mas tarde.

-Vale…

Scootaloo se bajó desanimada del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash y se puso en una especie de pose fetal inclinada dandole la espalda. Rainbow la abrazó y le comenzo a besar tiernamente el cuello, la agarró los pechos y siguió besandola.

-Si logras soportar un poco mas, tendras muchisimo mas de esto…

Scootaloo se volteo y la besó nuevamente.

-Vale, soportare, pero mas te vale que me hagas disfrutar de sobremanera guapa.

-Cuenta con ello preciosa. Por ahora, apúrate a bañarte que en unas cuantas horas nos vamos…

Aquí acaba esto, sé que no escribí nada bueno, pero estoy muy ocupado por el momento. Nuevamente, haganme saber si les gustó , para de esta manera seguir publicando, Tambien les agradeceria que me dijesen si les gusta este asunto de muchas relaciones sexuales, puesto que siento como que debería quitarlas, si me dicen que las deje, e incluso que haga de esas escenas mas seguido, las haré.

Les aviso que no voy a publicar durante 2 semanas, puesto que mi novia se acaba de mudar a un nuevo departamento y me pidio que pasara la semana con ella, por lo que , no subire nada por respeto a nuestra privacidad –Por cierto, deséenme suerte! XD—y nuestra relación, y la segunda semana me pondré a estudiar –Estudio incluso cuando no hay clases, le hace bien a mi pervertido cerebro :P— puesto que aunque no haya exámenes, me gustaria acabar mis estudios antes que el promedio, pero no crean que soy matado, solo seran como 3 días y los demas toca ocio…. En fin, mi vida no les incumbe –XD- , Síganme en Twitter como : AlcatrazGamer y mándenme mensajes acerca de lo que les gustaria que suba. Bueno, sin mas por el momento, se la lavan. Un saludo de Alcatraz ¨Rómulo¨ y nos vemos muuuuuy tarde… Felices fiestas, supongo, solo las celebro por los regalos, soy mas ateo que el pito de Jesús, BYEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 2 –La fiesta—

Rainbow Dash tomó a Scootaloo por los costados y le dio vuelta, agarró el jabón y comenzó a tallar la esponja, le movió el cabello y se lo puso a un lado del cuello y empezó a tallarla.

-Sabes, puedo hacer esto sola

Dijo Scootaloo entre pequeñas risitas.

-Y tú sabes que no me importa, sigues siendo mi niñita y a mi parecer tendré que ayudarte.

Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras paseaba la vista a la desnuda espalda de Scootaloo.

Apoyó la cabeza a un lado del cuello de Scootaloo y empezó a mover la esponja hacia sus caderas, hacia sus brazos, bajo de nuevo y comenzó a tallarle las piernas de una manera tan suave y rítmica que parecía mas un masaje.

Scootaloo podía sentir como la respiración de su amada, que estaba colocada detrás de ella comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco, y su aliento cada vez era mas, y mas calido, sentía como el corazón de ambas golpeaba de una manera tan sincronizada que casi podría parecer sinfonía. Rainbow Dash comenzó a pasar la esponja de una manera muy febril, pero lenta, hacia los pechos de Scootaloo hasta que sus pezones se pusieron duros , siguió tallándole pero no se detuvo, empezó a besarle el cuello y Scootaloo lo arqueó hacia ella, como si se lo estuviera entregando. Los besos de Rainbow le quemaban el cuello, pero de una manera tan deliciosa que la dejo continuar, y empezó a cerrar los ojos, mientras que con una pata agarro la cabeza de Rainbow empujándola hacia ella para que no se detuviera.

Rainbow soltó la esponja y siguió masajeando sus pechos con una pata, mientras que la otra comenzó a bajar hacia la intimidad de Scootaloo, rozando por en medio de sus pechos , bajando y acariciando por el ombligo, pasando por el pubis hasta llegar ahí.

Rainbow comenzó sobándole el clítoris, de arriba hacia abajo. Los cuerpos de ambas estaban mojados, pero no por el agua de la tina, si no por el calor que ambas emanaban de sí mismas. Scootaloo se volteo y le levanto la cabeza a Rainbow Dash para poder encontrarse con sus bellos ojos de color violeta cristalino, para después darle un beso en la boca, un beso tan caliente que ambas se excitaron aun mas. Scootaloo abrió la boca para sacar la lengua, Rainbow lo noto y empezó a darle lamidas, y después se la llevo a la boca para saborearla aun mejor, después la dejo fuera para lamer los labios de Scootaloo, le volvió a dar otro beso y alejo la cara.

-Te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto, eres mi todo, lo digo en serio, te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar.

Dijo Rainbow que parecía dejar fluir sus palabras conforme a la situación, aunque ambas sabían que eso no era dejarse llevar por un momento, era algo que ella siempre demostró, pero jamás dijo por miedo a ser juzgada por ella, pero sabía que no hizo mal puesto que supo que esas eran las palabras que su amante había esperado oír con tantas ansias. Scootaloo se despego de ella de una manera exageradamente brusca e interpuso sus brazos entre ellas dos, formando una barrera. La miro con unos enormes ojos , con la boca abierta y una expresión facial casi neutra.

-¿Por qué me miras así?, tú siempre me has amado al igual que yo a ti, y ya no quiero ser esta chica inexpresiva que oculta todos sus sentimientos, ¡Te amo! ¡Y no tengo miedo de decirlo, ya no mas!

Scootaloo se le lanzó encima , plantándole un enorme beso en la boca, uno muy, muy, muy largo, seguido de muchos otros mas pequeños, cuando se detuvo la miro fijamente.

-Te miro así por que yo siento lo mismo por ti, se que lo sabes, pero… es solo que nunca has sido nada abierta conmigo, te lo agradezco, ¡Yo también te amo!

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas durante un tiempo, se besaron y se separaron para poder salir de la tina, la cual comenzaba ablandarles la piel. Rainbow vio que solo quedaba una toalla, así que se acerco a Scootaloo y la posó en su cabeza.

-Déjame secarte pequeña.

-Te dejo que me hagas lo que quieras.

Respondió Scootaloo en tono sensual. Rainbow agarro de nuevo la toalla y prosiguió a secarle el cabello, luego todo el pecho, caderas, estomago y luego piernas.

-Eh! Tú también sécate, te vas a resfriar!

Scootaloo agarró su toalla y repitió el proceso de secado.

-Listo! Ahora, péinate Dashie, no vas a ir axial a la fiesta supongo.

-¿En todo lo que llevamos juntas, jamás te has fijado en mi cabello? Me gusta despeinado.

-Bueno, tienes razón, como sea que este , te ves linda.

-Gracias niña.

Salieron juntas del baño, secas, limpias y perfumadas cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-Yo contesto…

Dijo Scootaloo dirigiéndose a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba el móvil.

- ¿Sí, bueno?

-Scootie, ¿Eres tú? Pequeña! Te habíamos extrañado tanto! Apenas nos enteramos de que llegaste!

Sonó la alegre voz del padre de Scootaloo. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al oír a su papá .

-Papá! Te había extrañado tanto! ¿Como se encuentran ustedes dos? Digo, mama y tú.

-Bien, muy bien, mas aun ahora que te escucho, ya tienes voz de una jovencita madura y grande! Los 6 años que pasamos sin saber de ti fueron tormentosos, y a la vez tranquilos sabiendo que te estaba cuidando esa ex-alumna de los Wonderbolts, ¿Como se llamaba? Ah, sí. Rainbow Dash, muy maja.

-Sí, majísima…

-Te escucho , rara ¿Que te preocupa?

-No , nada.

Claro que le pasaba algo, jamás les había contado que se había enamorado de su tutora, su hermana de otra madre, su compañera de vida, y tampoco sabían que ella era lesbiana.

-Bueno, espero que así sea. En fin, no sólo te hablo para saludar, te quiero invitar a cenar a nuestra casa a cenar, puede venir tu amiga Rainbow, quiero presentarte a un apuesto potro que va entrar en tu vida.

-Pero que coj…- pensó Scootaloo –¿Como les explico que no estoy interesada en nadie mas que en Dashie?-

-¿Está bien mañana, a las 7:00?

-ehm, sí, claro , ¿Por que no?

-Perfecto! Te quiero hija, salúdame a tu amiguita de mi parte ¿Ok? Te veo mañana, Ciao! ´La ¨C¨ y la ¨I¨ juntas en italiano se pronuncian como ¨CH¨ , o sea ¨Chao¨ ´

-Bye, besos.

Scootaloo colgó el teléfono algo preocupada.

-Mi amor ¿Quién era?

-Mi papá, te manda saludos.

-Que considerado.

Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Quiere presentarme a un pretendiente.

-Quieres decir que… ¿Todavía no sabe de lo nuestro?

-No, y no se como explicarle que no tengo ojos para nadie mas que tú… También te invito, te tiene afecto desde el día en que te ofreciste a cuidarme.

-Es majo. Iré, y su gustas te puedo ayudar a explicarle lo mucho que nos amamos.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre que lo necesito.

-Sabes que no hay por que agradecerme, por ti, me arrancaría las alas…

-Awww, que linda.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, ya casi nos tenemos que ir Scoot

-Vale

Eran las 6 cuando salieron de la mansión.

-Quien llegue al ultimo a Sugar cupe corner, pierde.

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Vale…

Respondió Rainbow mientras que comenzó a contar.

-5…4…3…-

-2, 1 , 0 YA!

Interrumpió Scootaloo saliendo primero.

Rainbow se moría de la risa al ver como se aprovecho Scootaloo. Rainbow siempre fue mas veloz por lo que no uso el 100 % cuando fue a perseguirla, sin embargo seguía yendo muy rápido.

Pasaron por encima de los árboles, a través de las nubes , y por las calles… mala decisión . Rainbow Dash empezó a impulsarle un poco mas, cuando choco con una ponie color café claro, era mas bien, como color café con leche, con una cuttie mark de símbolo musical y con una crin color negro grafito, esta llevaba un estuche pesado a sus espaldas poco antes de que accidentalmente ambas cayeran, provocando que el estuche saliera disparado a unos metros de ella.

-Perdóname! Iba muy rápido y no me di cuenta de que estabas allí!

Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se alejaba para agarrar el estuche y entregárselo.

-No! Mi Chelo!

Dijo la ponie con crin oscura mientras abría el estuche para ver si su instrumento seguía en una pieza.

-En serio, disculpa, no te vi., si esta roto pagare el arreglo…

Dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada y con ambas patas en la boca.

La otra ponie verifico si su chelo seguía intacto. Sí lo estaba.

-Esta bien, tranquila, no esta roto.

-Uf, que bien. Oh, perdona.

Dijo mientras extendía su pata derecha.

-Rainbow Dash, la ponie mas veloz de ponieville.

La potranca extendio su pata también.

-Octavia Filarmónica Pie, Chelista.

-Un placer, bueno, en serio me tengo que ir, estoy un poco apurada, Adiós!

Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Una vez volvió a alcanzar a Scootaloo, esta le pregunto.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Tropecé.

-JAJAJAJA.

-Sí, ja,ja. Me dolió.

-Perdón, pero haberte imaginado cayendo fue muy divertido, en fin, ¿Estas bien?

-Sí

-Es bueno oírlo.

Llegaron a las 8:00 exactas a Sugar Cupe Corner. Abrieron las puertas de la pastelería para encontrarse con una entrada oscura y vacía. Prendieron las luces.

-¡Sorpesa!

Gritaron Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, y el susurro de Fluttershy.

En el salón se encontraban sus 5 amigas, también, a uno lado de ellas, Applebloom, Swetiebelle , Spike, Dj-Pon3 –Vinyl- y… ¿Octavia?

Sus 5 amigas se acercaron a abrazar a Rainbow Dash y a Scootaloo.

-Es bueno que hayan venido.

Dijo Twilight haciéndolas adentrarse en la pastelería. Rainbow Dash no dejaba de preguntarse por que estaba ahí Octavia, es decir, conocía a todos, inclusive a Vinyl, a quien veía poco, pero en serio, ¿Octavia?

-Oh! Pareces preocupada Rainbow, ¿Acaso no estas feliz de vernos de nuevo? ¿No lo estas Dashie? ¿No nos extrañaste?

Dijo la molesta voz de Pinkie Pie, y en seguida, cuando Scootaloo escucho ¨Dashie¨ salir de la tonta boca de Pinkie, esta mostró una enorme cara de molestia y celos.

-No, pero claro que estoy feliz de verlas.

Respondió Rainbow Dash mientras acariciaba su cuello. Pinkie dio un saltito de felicidad y tomo a Octavia, la cual estaba a su lado, por la espalda y la arrastro hacia sí misma.

-Se me olvidaba, las presento. Rainbow, ella es mi hermana Octavia, acaba de llegar de Canterlot hace unas dos horas. Octavia, ella es Rainbow Dash.

-Ya nos conocíamos.

Dijeron Octavia y Rainbow Dash al unísono .

-¿Sí? ¿De dónde?

Dijo Scootaloo con voz de desconfianza.

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos carreras y me tropecé? Accidentalmente, choqué con ella, jeje…

Dijo Rainbow con una risa nerviosa cuando notó que siempre que ellas dos se veían, Octavia volteaba a ver hacia atrás. –Un momento- Pensó Rainbow Dash –No me evita la mirada, esta viendo a Vinyl, pero ¿Por qué tan seguido? Es decir, parece como si la estuviera cuidando.-

-Jajaja, siempre tan descuidada preciosa…

Dijo Applejack mientras la acariciaba con la cabeza.

-Te había extrañado tanto dulzura, no había día en el trabajo en el que no pensara en ti.

Continuó , y la abrazo, pegándole el cachete al suyo, lo que provocó que Scootaloo ardiera de rabia por dentro. Casi apunto de explotar, pero con una voz muy calmada dijo:

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar?

-Me parece muy buena idea niña.

Respondió Rainbow Dash mientras le daba una sonrisa que parecía decir –Perdona, ella se acerco, no yo-

-Por cierto, que bueno que tu también hayas venido Scootaloo.

Dijo Twilight, y Rarity completó:

-Yo tenia mis dudas de si realmente vendrías, puesto que se nos olvido poner tu nombre en la tarjeta aunque esta fiesta era para las dos, pero Sweetiebelle y Applebloom nos dijeron que era mas que obvia que vendrían las dos, ya que ahora son mas que amigas…

Rarity agarro a Scootaloo con la guardia baja, y esta reacciono con verdadera sorpresa. Pareció como si el corazón se le hubiese ido a los pies. ¿Cómo lo supo, quien le contó? Rarity siguió hablando.

-Después de tanto tiempo juntas, ahora mas que nunca han de ser como hermanas.

El corazón regreso a su lugar dentro de Scootaloo. Todas se acercaron a la mesa, y Vinyl puso un disco como música de fondo para platicar. Rainbow y Scootaloo se sentaron juntas, y por el otro lado de Rainbow Dash se sentó Applejack y esta le abrazó un brazo. Scootaloo trató de no decir nada, por que se suponía que nadie debía saber lo que pasaba entre ellas dos. Al lado de Scootaloo se sentaron Applebloom y Sweetiebelle, y al lado de Sweetiebelle, obviamente Spike, su actual novio. En frente de Spike estaba Twilight, al lado Rarity, luego Fluttershy, quien no podía quitar de encima sus tímidos ojos, los cuales bajaban la vista en cuanto se cruzaban sus miradas con las de Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie, seguida de su hermana Octavia y Vinyl. Comieron, bebieron un poco, bailaron, y optaron por platicar en platicaron entre sí hasta muy tarde, pero la única quien no hablaba con Vinyl era Octavia, se veía como que realmente quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía, y muy rara vez le dirigió la palabra. Esto era algo muy obvio, pero Rainbow Dash fue la única que se dio cuenta, y sabia que no se trataba de simple timidez, era algo que solo alguien que a tenido cientos de relaciones lésbicas podría haberse dado cuenta. ¡Octavia estaba enamorada de Vinyl!

Applejack paso enfrente de Rainbow y le dedico una mirada seductiva mientras dejo caer a propósito una carta muy chica y perfectamente doblada a sus patas. –Ya la leeré en un rato- Pensaba Rainbow Dash. –Pero mientras siento la necesidad de ayudar a Octavia, digo, después de todo parece ser su primera vez-

Como Scootaloo estaba hablando con sus tres amigas –Las TRES algo borrachas-

Rainbow Dash decidió acercársele.

-Hey, hola. Perdón nuevamente por tirarte , y… a tu chelo.

Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras miraba hacia la esquina donde se encontraba el instrumento.

-Ya te disculpaste una vez ,no te preocupes.

-Sí, es solo que me sigo sintiendo algo mal por eso… Ah, mira! Ahí viene Vinyl, te esta viendo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde?

Respondió Octavia viendo hacia los lados.

-Jajaja! No viene, solo era una prueba.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?

-Te gusta Vinyl.

Octavia puso los ojos como plato.

-¿QUÉ? NO!

-Jaja, calma, a juzgar por tu reacción, me parece que , ¿Es la primera vez que sientes esto, no? Digo, por otra ponie.

-Joder, ¿Así de obvio es?

-Te diré algo que pocos saben de mi, soy lesbiana, por eso es que lo supe. Cualquiera que no sepa de esto no se habría dado cuenta nunca.

-Mira, no estoy segura de lo que siento, pero es que, ella me hace sentir diferente, pero cada vez que lo pienso, recuerdo que esta mal, es decir, va en contra de la religión de mi familia y en contra de la sociedad.

-¡Que se joda la religión y la sociedad! ¿Cuándo has visto que la sociedad y sobre todo la religión hayan tenido razón en algo?

-Pues, nunca, pero…

-¿Entonces?

-Ya te lo dije, no estoy segura.

-Entonces, róbale un beso. Ella es muy abierta.

-Ya ,pero ¿Cómo?

- Invítala a comer, trata de embriagarla un poco, hablen y , cuando lo sientas, lo haces. Por cierto, veo que llevas ese instrumento tuyo a todas partes, y como llevas solo dos horas aquí, supongo que todavía no has encontrado donde quedarte, ¿Me equivoco?

-Así, es , estaba pensando en comprarme una casa por el centro, pero no encontré nada.

-Casualmente tengo una casa en el centro, la compré cuando despilfarraba es dinero solo por que me sobraba cuando estaba con los Wonderbolts , puedes quedarte ahí el tiempo que quieras, ya no la ocupo. Es mas…

Rainbow Dash saco las llaves de sus casas y saco una.

-Ten, un regalo de bienvenida, es una de las casas terrestres mas lujosas que tengo. Además, podrías invitar a cenar ahí a Vinyl, eh!

Dijo mientras le daba codazos afectivos.

-Pero… esto es demasiado—

-Eh, mira esto…

Dijo mostrándole todas las llaves que traía.

-25 llaves. Una llave, una casa. Regalar una no me matara, además, eres simpática.

-Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo podré pagártelo?

-Me dejaras visitarte.

-Claro! Cuando gustes.

-Vale, todavía tenemos que tratar el tema de Vinyl… ¿Qué te parece… Saliendo?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Te veo en un rato.

Dijo mientras se alejaba. Rainbow fue hacia fuera de Sugar Cupe Corner para leer la carta que le había tirado Applejack.

¨Te veo pasado mañana a las 5:00 en nuestro lugar privado. Te había extrañado muchísimo , dulzura.¨

.

.

Ya regresé, si les esta gustando, háganme saber


	6. Chapter 6

Primero que nada. Se estarán preguntado ¿Por qué coño metiste tan a la fuerza un nuevo personaje? Verán, lo que pasa es que voy a escribir otro Fan Fic acerca de Octavia y Vinyl, y me pareció buena idea que las historias se cruzaran en algún punto, así que si ven algún otro personaje que se metió a la fuerza, ya saben de que va a ser la próxima historia

Capítulo 6 –Un nuevo potro en Clouds Dales—

-Pareces cansada, linda.

Le susurro Rainbow Dash a Scootaloo en el oido.

-Sí, lo estoy, además, no debí de haber bebido tanto… Todavía sigo siendo joven para ciertas cosas…

Le respondió Scootaloo con una voz entre cortada y vacilante debido al exceso de bebida ingerido aquella noche.

-Mejor me voy a la casa…Solo quiero llegar y descansar, tú quédate otro rato.

-Jeje, gracias, pero, en este estado, ¿Estas segura de poder llegar a casa?

-Claro que sí guapa!

Scootaloo le dio un beso en la boca, que por suerte, absolutamente nadie vio.

-¡Pudieron habernos visto!

-Pero no lo hicieron linda, ese es el punto…

-Vale, tienes razón. Oye por cierto, le deje una de mis casas a Octavia, no tenía donde quedarse , así que saliendo la llevaré ahí, no me esperes.

-Lo haré, pero no despierta… Te amo.

-Sigues siendo una niña, no deberías tomar tanto. La próxima … Modérate.

-Sí mamá, me moderareeee—

-Ya vete, anda. Te amo.

Scootaloo se fue tambaleando por la puerta, extendió las alas y se fue volando. Habian pasado ya unas cuantas horas, y las unicas que seguian un poco sobrias eran Applejack, Spike, Octavia y Rainbow Dash.

-Creo que esto ya se esta acabando, mejor me voy .

Dijo Twilight.

-Sí, yo tambien me voy.

Dijo Rarity. Después de eso , todas se fueron hasta solo quedarse Octavia, Fluttershy y Rainbow. La fiesta oficialmente habia terminado y las tres decidieron irse. Fluttershy iba saliendo por la puerta cuando pareció que se le había olvidado algo, así que se acercó a Rainbow y le dijo:

-¡Te amo!

Fluttershy se tapó la boca y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Se pone rara cuando toma demasiado, casi siempre hace eso, jeje.

Dijo Rainbow Dash volteando a ver avergonzada a Octavia.

-Parece que le agradas a muchas yeguas. Es decir, esa pegaso naranja, la ponie vaquera y ahora la pegaso de crin rosada.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que , esa ponie vaquera, es mi ex, la de crin rosa, es mi amiga de la infancia, y la naranja…

Rainbow Dash dio un suspiro que obviamente podia interpretarse como, amor.

Rainbow volvió a abrir la boca pero con una sonrisa en ella y dijo:

-Es mi… Aprendiz, le enseñaba a volar, se ha vuelto muy buena en ello…

-Ah, ¿Sí? Parece que le tienes mucho afecto, en serio, ¿Sólo es una aprendiz tuya?

Obviamente para Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo era algo mas que su aprediz, y lo que sentia por ella era algo mas grande que amor. Estuvo a punto de decirle que era su novia, cuando escucho la voz de su amada en la conciencia decirle ¨Lo quiero mantener en secreto…¨

-Sí, solo eso, una aprendiz, jeje.

Dijo con una voz nerviosa a mas no poder.

-Por cierto, tenemos que irnos a tú nueva casa. Tenemos asuntos que tratar…

-Vale , entonces vámonos.

Respondió Octavia con una sonrisa. Ambas salieron por la puerta, caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio y llegaron a la casa.

-Bien, llegamos.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Sí, perdón por el tamaño, pero es la unica que tengo en el centro, y-

-No , no es eso, es que es exageradamente enorme y lujosa!

-Jajaja, crei que te quejabas por que estaba chica. Bueno, entremos, si te gustó el exterior, el interior te va a encantar.

La casa, bueno, la enorme mansión era de color blanco con algunas partes de negro, era de un estilo moderno. Entraron a la casa, la cual ya estaba amueblada.

-Y… ¿Cuándo pasas por tus cosas?

Dijo Octavia.

-Nunca, tambien son un regalo.

-Wow! Gra—

-Eh! Calla, ni se te ocurra agradecerme.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-No hay neces—

-Gracias!

-Jolines, ya lo hiciste. Bueno, deja te doy un tour rapido.

De la puerta, hacia el lado izquierdo, un poco mas al fondo, se encontraba la cocina, que al igual que toda la casa, era enorme. Tenia varios hornos y estufas, un enorme frigorífico de metal inoxidable de acabado brillante, encima de cada estufa habia puertecitas para guardar la comida, trastos y esas cosas. Y en medio de todo habia una mesita con espacio para 4 ponies, pero solo habian dos sillas. Del lado derecho estaba el comedor gigante con una mesa rectangular, encima estaba un enorme candelabro y al centro de la mesa habia un florero color blanco con flores artificiales moradas. Siguiendo derecho, estaba una enorme sala que ocupaba el tamaño de la cocina y el comedor juntas, al centro, hacia atrás del lado izquierdo habia unos sillones de color blanco con cojines café muy oscuros, una mesita al centro, a la izquierda, una chimenea , la cual tenia encima una enorme pantalla plasma de 100 pulgadas con pantalla retina. De frente al televisor, del lado derecho, se encontraban las escaleras hacia los otros 2 pisos.

-Oye , Rainbow, ¿No me estabas dando un tour por la casa? ¿Por que te quedas sentada ahí?

-Las dos plantas superiores , son solo recámaras, las puedes ver luego, mientras…

Rainbow Dash le dio unas palmaditas al espacio libre al lado suyo en el sofá.

-Tenemos un tema que tratar.

Octavia se dirigió hacia el lado derecho de Rainbow.

-Vale, cuéntame. ¿Desde cuando sientes esto?

-Fue hace mas o menos 3 semanas, en Canterlot, estaba lluvioso y ella aparecio, se acerco con una sonrisa, me extendio el paraguas, y se ofrecio a acompañarme a mi departamento.

-Bien, el tipico amor de primera vista. Vaya cursilería.

-Pero, es que ni yo lo puedo entender, ella me hace sentir como … como, no se, es difícil ponerlo en palabras. Cuando la veo, mi corazon se acelera y todo dentro de mi comienza a calentarse—

-¿Cómo, de manera sexual?

-No, no, bueno… podria ser.

Dijo Octavia mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba hacia abajo.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto!

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

-Lo que pasa, es que no estoy segura de ser lesbiana, ademas…

Rainbow seguia viendo los ojos de Octavia fijamente, y Octavia no pudo evitar sentirse rara, la mirada de Rainbow Dash era tan penetrante que ella sintio que la ponie que estaba frente de sí, a la cual habia conocido apenas hace unas horas, ya lo supiera casi todo de ella solo con verla, por que esos preciosos ojos de color violeta, podia sentirlos dentro de ella, irrumpiendo en lo que sentia .

-¿Ademas?

Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Jamas he besado a otra ponie—

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Rainbow Dash se movio rapida y ágilmente hacia la cara de Octavia y la beso. Octavia tenia los ojos abiertos todavía por el shock, pero Rainbow la tomo por las mejillas con ambas patas y ahí fue cuando comenzo a cerrarlos. Los besos de Rainbow Dash cada vez eran mas y mas apasionados, todos y cada uno mas febriles que el anterior. Octavia la tomo con una pata por el cuello y la otra por detrás de la cabeza atrayendola hacia sí misma. Rainbow tambien cambio su posición: Tomo a Octavia por la espalda con una pata, y con la otra la tomo de las nalgas, subiendola a sus piernas. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a jueguetear. Los besos se tornaron de pasivos a agresivos, pero esto los hacia mas deliciosos. La unica que comenzo a calentarse fue Octavia, asi que se despego para decirle a Rainbow Dash que la queria en la cama, pero ella la interrumpio primero.

-Wow, creo que te pasaste un poquitín. ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó haberte besado con otra ponie?

-A decir verdad, sí, besas increíblemente bien, guapa…

Octavia volvio a besarla, pero ni ese ni el anterior beso significaron algo para ella, esto era solo para ayudar a su nueva amiga, pero parece que lo malinterpretó.

-Oye, esto, yo…

-Te quiero en la cama!

Interrumpio bruscamente Octavia.

-Mira, me has entendido mal, esto solo era para ayudarte a saber si te gustaba el asunto de besarte con otra ponie, no quiero que llegue a mas.

-Me gusto, asi que ven—

-¿Si te gusta Vinyl, como planeas serle fiel si caes ante la tentación de estar conmigo?

Octavia se bajo de las piernas de Rainbow, se arrodilló en la alfombra y le dijo.

-Por favor, perdoname! Me dejé llevar por la situación, y yo no quise—

-Calma, no pasa nada, le pasa a muchas… bueno, no es que sea algo comun pero, bueno, me entendiste ¿no?

Octavia mantenía la cabeza agachada. En cuanto Rainbow Dash mencionó a Vinyl, todo deseo desapareció de su mente, reapareció y se transformo en deseo hacia Vinyl. Sin embargo, ella seguía avergonzada, ni siquiera podía ver a Rainbow a los ojos.

-Ya, tranquila, no te sientas mal…

Le susurro de manera muy compasiva Rainbow Dash.

-Mirame…

La levantó, y la volvió a sentar al lado de ella. Traía la cara llena de lágrimas, así que Rainbow le quito los mechones de cabello de la cara, le sostuvo la mejilla con una mano, y le limpió las lágrimas a besos, y cuando terminó, le levanto la cabeza. Ambas estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir el aliento de la otra.

-Escucha, eres muy sexy, eres buena persona, divertida y tienes una voz muy bella, por lo que me extrañaría muchísimo que no hubiese ponie alguna que se resista a ti, menos si se trata de Vinyl, que se ve que ama la música tanto como tú.

Octavia sonrio, le tomó la mano y la abrazó.

-¿Sabes? De niña jamás tuve amigas…

Comenzó Octavia.

-Toda mi vida era tomar clases de Chelo la gran parte del día, y nunca me dejaban salir a jugar, mis padres decian que si hacia eso me mancharia. Vaya, que excusa tan frágil… Las niñas de mi instituto, siempre se burlaban de mi, me decian que era una niña mimada, que era la bebita de papi y que jamás crecería. A la hora del almuerzo, siempre estaba sentada en un rincón, con la esperanza de que nadie me fuese a molestar en ese horario del día. Mis compañeros inclusive me molestaban, me maltrataban, y me dijeron que si les contaba a mis padres, ellos me harían pagar. No hubo ni un solo dia de mi existencia en el que no deseara estar muerta, sin embargo, siempre tuve que mantener esta… máscara, algo con lo que pudiera evitar que la sociedad no me viera como la típica adolescente discriminada con problemas sociales.

Octavia rompió en llanto, y después levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Vine a Ponieville sólo con el afán de viajar y pasar el rato, pero nunca esperé encontrar una pegaso tan linda como tú, que en poco se convertiría en mi mejor amiga.

Rainbow Dash la alejó, la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y la besó en la frente.

-Te quiero amiga.

Octavia regresó a los brazos de Rainbow Dash sólo para mantenerse en el calor de su pecho. Tuvo que pasar un largo rato para que alguna de las dos hablara.

-Yo también tuve una mala infancia, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, Estamos aquí para hablar sobre Vinyl…

Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Si no mal recuerdo, te ¨Enamoró¨ con su mirada ¿No?

-Mas bien, sus sonrisa, jamas le he visto los ojos, siempre trae esas gafas negras.

-Vale, su sonrisa… solo su cara, parece que yo te e besado y te enamoré mas rápido…

Octavia quedó en silencio, puesto que no sabía realmente lo que sentía por Vinyl, la unicornio Dj de sonrisa encantadora, o Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas bella y atenta que haya conocido.

-Venga, que es de coña!

Dijo mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo.

-Bueno, estas segura ¿De que es amor? Digo, solo por que la viste no significa que te guste, cometí ese error unas cuantas veces.

-Ten en cuenta que nunca tuve ojos para las ponies, bueno, tampoco para los potros…

-Vale, y tú, ¿Crees que le gustes a ella?

-Pues, no lo se, me dijo que yo era agradable…

-Te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

-Te escucho.

-Róbale un beso.

-¿Cómo?

-Invítala a cenar, platiquen un rato, dile que la quieres llevar al sofá para platicar mas cómodamente, cuando estés cerca de ella, y un silencio se haga presente, no lo pienses…

Se levantó, fue hacia la puerta, y a punto de despegar, prosiguió.

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Y se fue volando.

-Gracias!

Gritó Octavia mientras veía como se alejaba aquella pegaso.

Rainbow abrió la puerta de su mansión en las nubes, subio las escaleras silenciosamente, levanto las sábanas con cuidado de no despertar a Scootaloo , y se metió en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente a su amada, y finalmente se recostó. Cerro los ojos, y la alarma empezó a sonar. Un nuevo día había comenzado.

Ni Scootaloo ni Rainbow Dash planeaban despertarse, aunque ese dia , a las 7:00 tenian un asunto en casa de los padres de Scootaloo, todavía habia tiempo para dormir, por lo que Rainbow apagó la alarma, y volvio a dormir. Cuando despertó Scootaloo , Ya eran las 5:30.

-Levántate floja!

Dijo Scootaloo mientras movía bruscamente a Rainbow Dash.

-Falta una hora y media para ir con mis padres y ni siquiera estamos bañadas!

-Vale…

Dijo Rainbow Dash todavía algo dormida.

-Tuuuú metete… a bañar …ya te alcanzo…

Scootaloo se metió a la regadera, un minuto mas tarde, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Rainbow abrio la puerta de la regadera, y se metio a bañar. Agarro a Scootaloo por los hombros, posó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, y mientras besaba su cuello, comenzó a bajar sus cascos por los brazos de Scootaloo , bajó a su intimidad y le sobó el clítoris. Scootaloo soltó pequeños gemidos, pero tomó la mano de Rainbow Dash, y la alejó, se dio la vuelta, y la besó en la boca.

-Sabes que lo que mas me gusta es tener sexo contigo, y te amo, pero tenemos que apurarnos!

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Quizás llegando, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece raro…

-¿Qué te parece raro?

-No traes resaca. Mi primera vez , cuando me llene hasta la cabeza de alcohol, me dolía mucho la cabeza y no dejaba de vomitar.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Rainbow la abrazó por la espalda, posando su barbilla en el hombro de Scootaloo.

-Pues nada, sabes que soy adicta al sexo. Sólo quería cambiar de tema antes de que me ganase el deseo.

-Y… ¿Le has vencido?

-Nope.

Dijo acariciándole los pechos.

-Pero como has dicho, hay que apurarnos.

Le besó la frente.

10 Minutos después, ambas ya estaban fuera.

Una vez se secó, Scootaloo se sentó con las manos tapándole la cara.

-Eh… ¿Qué tienes?

Dijo Rainbow Dash con una voz tranquilizadora, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola con un brazo.

-Tenemos un problemín…

Le contesto Scootaloo mientras se recostaba en el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash.

-Es que, bueno, acerca de esta noche…

-Sin rodeos linda.

-Mis papás no saben que soy lesbiana, ni mucho menos que estoy locamente enamorada de mi maestra.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que no se como decirles que su hija salió disfuncional!

-Eh! Calla, ser lesbiana no tiene nada de malo!

-Lo se, pero no se como reaccionarían ellos.

-Tú sólo diles, estare allí, como siempre, para apoyarte.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro.

-Te amo. Por cierto, te ves preciosa.

-Gracias, tú tambien lo estás. Por cierto, esto ayudará a que tus padres sepan que tienes buen gusto.

Rainbow Dash agachó la cabeza y la besó un largo rato.

Eran las 6:40 y las dos ya estaban por salir. Cerraron el portón y se fueron lo más rapido que pudieron.

A lo lejos ya podian ver la casa, y faltaba solo un minuto para las siete.

Tocaron la puerta. El reloj cambió de las 6:59 a las 7:00, justo a tiempo.

-Ay, no puede ser!

Exclamó la madre de Scootaloo, Silvia.

-Cuanto has crecido! Ambas! Se ven lindísimas!

Silvia abrazó cálidamente a su hija.

-Pasen, pasen… Se deben de estar muriendo de frío.

Dijo mientras abría un poco más la puerta y extendía la pata.

-Muchas gracias señora.

Dijo Rainbow Dash con un sonrisa, empujando a Scootaloo hacia dentro.

Una vez dentro, Scootaloo volvió a abrazar a su madre.

-Te extrañe muchísimo mamá!, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta papá?

-Ya bajo!

Grito el padre, Victor.

Bajó las escaleras como relámpago.

-Hija mía, cuanto has crecido!

-Lo mismo dije yo.

Interrumpió Silvia mientras Victor abrazaba a su hija.

-Rainbow, los años te han favorecido hija! Te ves mas madura.

Dijo el padre, quien consideraba a Rainbow Dash como su hija desde el día en que la conoció y se ofreció a cuidar a Scootaloo.

-Ven acá linda!

Dijo, extendiendo los brazos. Rainbow se acerco y lo abrazó.

-Pues, tampoco es como que estuviese muy vieja, sólo tengo 21…

Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-No me refería a eso, me refería a lo… intelectual. Cuando nos conocimos entraste con la pata izquierda…

-Pues, gracias. Supongo.

-Vale, vengan, sientense. Queremos presentarles a alguien, sobre todo a ti Scootaloo. Es un potro al que queremos especialmente que TÚ conozcas…

Dijo Victor mientras llevaba a su esposa hacia la mesa.

-Oye…

Le susurró Scootaloo a Rainbow Dash.

-No se cómo les voy a explicar que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

-No te preocupes, cuando lo sientas, hazlo.

Toda la familia se sentó, incluyendo a Rainbow. Sirvieron la cena:

Lasagna, pan de ajo con especias, vino tinto y ensalada.

-Todo se ve delicioso, señor y señora…

Dijo Rainbow mientras se decidia si llamarles por su nombre o su apellido.

-Nada de cortesías hija, llámanos por nuestros nombres.

Dijo Victor.

-De acuerdo, se ve delicioso, Silvia y Victor.

Repitio Rainbow Dash.

-Muchas gracias, es la receta de la familia del Oeste de Equestria.

Contestó Silvia.

-¿Qué les parece si comenzamos? No hemos comido nada en todo el día…

Dijo Scootaloo nerviosa, puesto que seguia sin saber como explicarles a sus papás que era lesbiana.

-Y… ¿Cómo les fue todos estos años? ¿Qué hicieron?

Dijo Victor mientras partía la lasagna con el cuchillo.

-Pues…

Dijo Scootaloo.

¨Tuvimos sexo desenfrenado y apasionado a mas no poder diario¨ Pensó Scootaloo.

-Lo mismo de antes.

Dijo Rainbow Dash al ver que Scootaloo se ponia cada vez más nerviosa.

-Le estuve enseñando nuevos trucos, manejar velocidad y eso… aprende muy rápido, vuestra hija es una prodigio, en serio. Muy buena.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a su novia.

-Me alegro, siempre fue su sueño ser como tú.

Dijo Victor.

-Ehm, gracias.

Contestó Rainbow Dash.

Después de media hora mas, ya habían acabado, llevaron el postre: Brownies con chispas de chocolate enormes. Rainbow fue la única que comio mas de la cuenta, ya que siempre fue muy tragona.

Se sobó la barriga, se limpió la boca y dijo :

-Gracias, estuvo riquísimo.

-Que bueno que les haya gustado. Ahora, Scootie, te tenemos una sorpresa…

Dijo Silvia.

-Queremos que conozcas a alguien—

-NO ME INTERESA!

Gritó Scootaloo, liberando esa presión y nervios que sintió desde el dia en que las invitaron a su casa.

-NO QUIERO CONOCER A NADIE!

-Hija…

Dijo el padre, el cual estaba preocupado por la reaccion de su hija.

-NO! AHORA ME ESCUCHAN!

Se levantó Scootaloo de la mesa.

-¡Toda mi vida, ustedes dos siempre han decidido por mi! ¡Creo que tengo el derecho para elegir con quien salir! ¡No me interesa a quien me vayan a presentar—

-Hija, calma, eso ni siquiera tiene sen—

-¡No me interrumpas! ¡Como les dije, no me interesa, sea quien sea!

-Por favor, sólo déjanos—

-¡No me interesa por que soy lesbiana! Y ya no me importa lo que ustedes dos piensen de mi, por que al fin encontré al amor de mi vida, es otra pegaso y no me averguenza admitirlo, SOY LESBIANA!

Rainbow la tomó por los hombros y la volvió a sentar.

-Ya, ya, calma…

Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Hija, nosotros no… no teníamos idea.

Dijo Silvia .

-Ahora, si me permites…

Dijo la madre, saliendo del comedor, y volviendo con una canasta.

-Es tu nuevo hermano, es el a quien queríamos que conocieras…

Silvia sacó al potrillo, el cual estaba envuelto en una gruesa tela de color dorado.

-Bueno, hija, no tienes que sentirte así…

Dijo el padre.

-No nos importa que seas lesbiana, para nada! Nos alegra mucho que hayas tenido la confianza para decirnos.

-Ves, te dije que no saldria mal.

Le dijo Rainbow Dash a Scootaloo.

-De hecho…

Prosiguió Víctor.

-Nos gustaría que trajeras a tu… Novia algún día para poder conocer a esa… pegaso tan importante en tu vida.

-De hecho, ya está aquí.

-¿Quien?

-Mi novia.

Ambos, tardaron en comprenderlo, pero una vez lo hicieron, se rieron.

-Buena forma de romper el hielo nuevamente!

Dijo Silvia.

-Jajajaja! ¿O sea, estás diciendo que Rainbow Dash, la pegaso que te gana por 6 años, es tu novia? Jajajaja!, ya , en serio, nos gustaría que la trajeras un día…

Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash permanecieron serias ante las risas de los padres de Scootaloo.

Victor puso cara de incredulidad al ver como las dos se agarraron de la mano de aquella forma tan dulce y protectora.

Se detuvo la risa.

-Oh, ya veo…

Dijo el padre.

-Sabes, si te hace feliz, créeme, no hay problema.

Continuó con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Al menos es reconfortante saber que es alguien que conocemos…

Scootaloo se acurrucó en el hombro de Rainbow.

-Se lo incómoda que te estarás sintiendo, Scootie, quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, siempre te querremos… en fin, ¿Quieres ver a tu hermanito?

Ambas se levantaron a admirar aquella pequeña figura.

Poco después, salieron de la casa, Victor las acompaño a la puerta.

-Hey…

Victor detuvo a Rainbow Dash.

-Se que quieres mucho a Scootaloo, lo digo por la forma en que ambas se ven con tanto afecto y cariño… Por favor, cuídala.

-Lo hare.

-Tú también hazlo.

-Igualmente.

Rainbow volvio la cabeza hacia la puerta, y Victor la volvio a detener.

-Si ambas son felices, no me importaría ver a mi hija con un vestido de novia en un altar junto a ti…

Rainbow no pude evitar soltar un par de lagrimas con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias… suegro!

-No hay de que, siempre las aprecie a ambas, de hecho, no me gustaria verla con nadie mas que contigo, tomó una muy buena eleccion.

Ambos se abrazaron, se despidieron una vez mas, y se fueron cada quien a sus asuntos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Pues… Por nada.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, tu papá me dijo que le alegraba que me hayas escogido a mi y no a otra.

-Que bien.

Scootaloo besó a Rainbow Dash.

-Oye… cuando vi a tu hermanito…

-Sí, dime.

-¿No te gustaría que tengamos un hijo?

-Sabes que por mas que quisieramos no se puede.

-Ya, pero existe esto de… creo que se llamaba inseminacion artificial.

-Pues, no lo se…

-Sólo digo, que el ver aquellas sonrisas en la boca de tus padres, hizo que pensara en nosotras dos, ademas, siempre tuve ese deseo de sentir esas patitas golpeando en mi estomago…

Scootaloo la besó de nuevo.

-Vamonos. No olvides esto… Te amo!

.

.

.

Diganme, ¿Les gusta que haga esto asi de largo, o los prefieren mas cortos?

Se aceptan consejos


	7. Chapter 7

Perdonen la tardanza con los capítulos, pero estoy escribiendo un libro y le mandé el borrador a la editorial, (Joder, estoy emocionadísimo!) dijeron que lo publicarían (SÍ!) pero debo terminarlo antes de Marzo, así que … Lo mismo, lo siento.

Otra cosa, me da gusto ver que cada día tengo más visitas, en serio me alegro :D Si quieren una copia, con gusto se las mando o les dejo el link de descarga. Se llama ¨Mephistopheles ¨ , va a ser una saga de 7 libros –Leviathan, Niccolo, Beleth, Mephistopheles, Las Cruzadas de Alcatraz, Revelaciones, y Jaque Mate (Posiblemente uno extra donde vengan planos de… ciertas cosas que serían un Spoiler)- Es una novela futurista en la que rige una monarquía absoluta, y hay guerras llamadas Cruzadas, las cuales consisten en ganar territorio de la región atacada, los perdedores son asesinados…

Bueno, les aviso que si les apetece que haga algún Fan Fic en especial, me lo hagan saber, para así poder crearlo , estoy tan feliz que les dejo esa opción :D

Capítulo 7 –Confundida-

Amanecieron abrazadas de una forma tierna a más no poder. Scootaloo estaba hecha un ovillo, con la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Rainbow Dash, quien la sostenía con ambos brazos de una manera que susurraba ¨Aléjate! Es mía!¨. Los fuertes vientos de las alturas azotaban contra las ventanas y el sol acariciaba los cuerpos de aquellas dos Pegaso.

-Scooti, mi amor, cierra las persianas…

Dijo Rainbow Dash arrastrando las palabras ,ya que seguía un poco dormida.

-No, ya hay que levantarnos preciosa, se que te encanta dormir, pero hoy es un día especial.

Dijo Scootaloo mientras se quedaba viendo los ojos más hermosos del mundo : Los de su novia.

-Especial… ¿Por qué?

-Por que estás tú.

-Sabes que odio las cursilerías, ya dime.

-Va! Venga, levántate, ya son las…

Volteó a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche que se encontraba detrás de Rainbow Dash.

-4:50, caray, vaya que dormimos mucho.

-Habla bien, creí que habías dicho 4:50.

-Pero eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

Contestó con cara de reclamo.

-NO JODAS!

Saltó de la cama y accidentalmente tiró a Scootaloo.

-Huy… Perdón…

Contestó sobándose la cabeza.

-No, no eres tú ,linda.

Le extendió la pata y le ayudó a levantarse

-¿Entonces que?

-Es que…. Tengo que ir a un lado en menos de diez minutos!

Le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó corriendo por las escaleras.

-Te amo!

-¿Pero que carajos acaba de ocurrir?- Pensó Scootaloo mientras veía cómo se alejaba Rainbow Dash.

Volaba a toda prisa. Sabía que su casa estaba muy lejos de Sweet Apple Acres, por lo que, si quería llegar, tendría que ir más rápido. El viento golpeaba fuertemente en la cara de Rainbow Dash, despeinando su melena. Al fin, podía ver aquella figura naranja con crin amarilla, sentada bajo un árbol, con el sombrero tapándole la cara y con una ramita entre los dientes, apreciando aquella puesta de sol con los brazos detrás del cuello.

Se acercó y se quedó viéndola, como si estuviese esperando instrucciones. Applejack no dijo nada, sólo levantó su sombrero con una pata, e hizo un gesto con la mirada invitándola a sentar.

-¿No se te hace lindo?

Dijo Applejack, pero con una voz hermosamente dulce, tan femenina, tan segura y firme, muy diferente a la que Rainbow Dash conocía.

-Pues, sí. Es una bella puesta.

-No me refería al atardecer. Me refería a nosotras, en nuestro lugar privado, como en los viejos tiempos.

Su lugar privado era realmente precioso. Una montaña que acariciaba las nubes, con un árbol de manzanas que se veía muy joven. La montaña estaba muy inclinada, y formaba una ¨C¨ , pero ese aspecto único era lo que lo hacia tan especial.

-Verás…

Continuó Applejack.

-He estado pensando mucho en ti desde que te fuiste, se me han hecho muy difíciles estos 7 años sin saber nada de ti…

-Hace 11 años- Mente de Rainbow Dash. Primera persona

Hace rato que me siento sola, y no es por que haya perdido a toda mi familia. No dejo de pensar por que siento esto, menos con alguien de mi mismo sexo, pero ella es tan… no sé, hermosa, bella, inteligente, ágil. Casi como yo. La conozco de hace unos pocos meses, pero cuando estoy con ella, me siento bien. Diferente… querida… deseada.

Aquella ponie de hermoso pelaje anaranjado y bella crin color dorado no quería salir de mi mente, por más que lo intentase, era la única que podía llenar ese enorme vacío que siempre había tenido, ella lo compensaba por completo.

Aunque leyera, los personajes se me figuraban a ella. Aunque volara para despejarme, el viento susurraba su nombre y las nubes conspiraban para delinear su bello rostro. Aunque dibujara, mi lápiz se movía por sí mismo y siempre aparecía su esbelta figura, ocupando todo mi lienzo.

Era horrible tener esa imagen en la mente todos los días, cada que me levantaba, cada que prendía el televisor, cada que prendía la consola.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar que me gustaba. Aunque no hubiese razón aparente, la amaba. Fue amor a primera vista.

Aquella noche hacia mucho frío. No tenía dinero para pagar un hostal y en Clouds Dales nadie me quería, solo Fluttershy, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de ella.

No paraba de toser, la garganta se me estaba hinchando y no tenía nada con que cubrirme. Decidí sucumbir al invierno, a la idea de posiblemente morir congelada, y me recosté en el piso, a unos metros de una granja. ¿Por qué no fui hacia allí? Fácil. Mis patas ya no avanzaban.

Entonces salió ella. Tenía un bellísimo rostro, una crin que pese a que no parecía que se ocupase de ella todo el tiempo, uno creería que iba con algún estilista profesional. Tenia unos ojos brillantes que reflejaban la luz de la luna de aquella noche.

Ya no tenía frío, todo mi pecho se calentaba y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en sincronía de sus pasos hacia mi.

-Hey, linda, hace frío, deberías irte a tu casa antes de que atrapes un resfriado.

Tenía un dulce acento sureño, una voz femenina, tierna y comprensiva.

-No tengo casa…

Respondí arrastrando las palabras, de una forma ronca, rasposa y baja debido a mi garganta, la cual seguía hinchada.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿De dónde vienes?

-Vivía en Clouds Dales, pero… esto…

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi cara, lentamente.

-Tranquila preciosa, dime.

-Mis padres murieron, no tengo donde quedarme.

Me miró con cara de asombro, mientras que yo trataba de no romper en llanto, ella se quedó con la boca abierta y una mano en el corazón.

Se quitó la bufanda de lana de color blanco y rojo que traía en el cuello, me la ató por detrás del cuello y me acercó hacia ella. Me besó en la frente y me dijo:

-No tenemos cuartos extra, pero puedes dormir conmigo.

-Gracias.

Susurré con voz débil.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hasta su casa, todo el camino me tenía abrazada, no se si era para cubrirnos ambas del frío, por lástima o por afecto. Subimos las escaleras y me llevó hasta su cuarto del fondo. Abrió la puerta y me dijo:

-Por favor, quédate el tiempo que quieras.

Eso sí que era raro. Tener tanta hospitalidad con una extraña.

Levantó las gruesas sábanas y se metió. Caminé con la cabeza agachada, como lo estuve haciendo siempre, busqué un rincón y me tendí en el piso.

-Eh! Ven acá, no por nada en el cuarto hay una enorme cama.

Volvió a levantar las sábanas y me llevó del brazo hasta el otro lado de la cama, me besó en la frente y se acostó a mi lado.

-Buenas noches linda.

Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenas…

Le respondí.

Se me hacía raro dormir con otra ponie, así que me di la vuelta para no verla, pero en seguida de eso pude notar cómo sus dos patas me abrazaron, cómo si yo fuese un enorme peluche, levantó una de sus patas traseras y las subió en mi. A decir verdad me sentía… excitada, pero no iba a dejarle pensar eso.

-Oye…esto… me incomoda tu pata encima de mis nalgas.

Me sonrojé.

-Calma, nos quitará en frío.

Excelente. No me estaba prestando atención.

Cómo si no hubiese escuchado nada, posó su cabeza encima de la mía.

Me estaba mojando un poco, así que decidí optar por no hacerle caso al hecho de que una ponie desconocida me estaba abrazando de aquella manera tan amorosa, pero no pude. Traté de controlarme, pero no podía. Me quedé despierta una hora, hasta que al fin pude dormir.

Cuando me desperté, ya no la sentía detrás mío.

-Bueeeenos días!

Me dijo con una voz energética. Estaba frente a mí.

-Vente a desayunar.

Me aparté las sábanas que me cubrían hasta la barbilla y le seguí hasta la cocina.

-Todo esta tan silencioso desde que Applebloom, Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith se fueron a esa convención de granjeros.

Me dijo mientras llevaba un recipiente con un pay de manzana.

-Oye, gracias por todo, pero, dijiste que no tenías cuartos extra, y resulta que estás sola.

-¿Y?

-Pues, me llevaste a tu cuarto.

-Quería que durmieras conmigo.

-¿Cómo por que?

-Eres linda, quería dormir contigo.

Me quedé paralizada, no le podía contestar. Me sonrojé.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?

-Pues, yo… esto, me llamo Dash, Rainbow Dash.

-Mucho gusto ¨Dash, Rainbow Dash¨

-Y… ¿Tú, como te llamas?

-Applejack, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras.

Se estaba pasando de amable. Quizá no era sólo amabilidad.

Comenzó a cortar dos rebanadas de pay, sirvió una en un plato y me lo extendió.

-Toma, está…

Le di una mordida y casi grité del dolor. Estaba ARDIENDO!

-…Caliente.

Me acercó un vaso con agua y hielo.

-Te hubieras esperado, dulzura.

Me acabé rápidamente el agua, incluso me pasé los hielos.

Después de mi momento del ridículo, me preguntó.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, debí haberte prestado atención antes de haber empezado a comer…

-No de eso tonta, de tus… bueno, tu familia.

Traté de no llorar. El enorme nudo en mi garganta me impedía responder, así que simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-Perdona, no tenia por que haber sacado el tema, pero es que cuando mis padres murieron, no tenía nadie con quien llorar. Fue hace unos 8 años mas o menos, vivía en una pequeña granja con mi padre y madre. Los amaba. Siempre tenían tiempo para el trabajo y para mi. Pero un día, a algún pirómano se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de aventar una cerilla en la paja que teníamos en la puerta de enfrente…

Trató de sacar una sonrisa, pero a cambio sólo logró que lágrimas le brotaran de los ojos.

-Casualmente aquel día yo estaba en un columpio, lejos de ahí… Estuve vagando con el destino de llegar a la granja de mi abuela… fue por eso que te presté atención, por que cuando te vi, me vi a mi misma. La misma mirada agachada con las orejas hacia abajo.

Comenzó a llorar. No se contuvo. Era verdaderamente incómodo verla así puesto que no sabía que hacer, así que hice lo lógico: Me bajé de mi silla, me dirigí hacia ella y la abrazé. En ese momento, justo cuando me sintió, me agarró por la espalda, con sus patas pegadas fuertemente a mis alas, y apoyó su cabeza, y lloró aun mas fuerte. Seguía sin saber que hacer para calmarla.

-Ya, calma, calma…

Con una pata le sostenía el cuello y con la otra acariciaba su melena. Me apretó nuevamente, tratando de contener el llanto. Le alcé la cara y le di un beso en la frente, seguido de uno mucho mas cariñoso en la mejilla derecha. Le moví sus delicados cabellos color oro de la cara y le sostuve por ambos cachetes.

-Puede que suene mal pero… ya pasó, no hay por que preocuparse ahora. Tienes una nueva familia…

Bajó la mirada, me agarró una pata, pegándola mas en su mejilla, y le oí susurrar a un nivel casi inaudible Y te tengo a ti

-¿Perdona?

-No, nada.

Me levanté dispuesta a ir de nuevo a mi asiento, hasta que algo me detuvo. Me sostenía la mano.

-Tú… esto…

Me dijo nerviosa.

-Bueno, tú… te…

-Venga, tranquila. Dime.

-Necesitabas lugar donde quedarte, y yo te lo ofrecí…

-Comprendo. Me vas a hechar.

-Todo lo contrario.

-¿Eh?

-Te puedes quedar con una condición.

-Dispara.

Tiró de mi pata, la cual seguía enganchada a ella, y me abrazó. Puso su boca al lado de mis orejas. Podía sentir su cálido aliento y sus labios rozarme. Me daba cosquillas, pero no quería que se detuviera. Me excitaba.

-Por favor, quédate a dormir conmigo.

-Pues, si quiero estar viviendo aquí, obvio tendremos que estar en la misma casa.

-No me refería a eso…

-¿Quedarme en tu habitación?

-En mi cama, junto a mi.

-Verás, resulta que… La verdad me sentí incómoda contigo tapándome todo el cuerpo.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues, yo no soy… no me gustan las ponies…

Se separó bruscamente de mi, empujándome.

-Yo no hacía eso por que quisiera tener relaciones contigo ni nada por el estilo!

-Entonces… no abrirías tu mente, ¿Por mi?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que… Entonces ¿No lo hacías con fines sexuales?

Bajó de nuevo la mirada, lo que significaba un obvio ¨Sí¨ , sin embargo, me respondió:

-No…

-Vale, dormiré contigo.

Todas las noches hacía lo mismo: Esperaba a que yo estuviese dentro de las sábanas, se iba a su vestidor, y salía cambiada con un pijama muy seductor. Se dirigía a la cama, me besaba en la frente o el cachete y me decía ¨Buenas noches, preciosa¨.

Pasó un tiempo, y su familia seguía ausente. Un día me encargó ir hacia el mercado de Ponie Ville, puesto que ella tenía que acabar de recolectar la cosecha antes de que llegara la abuela Smith. A lo lejos, cerca de la vieja biblioteca, había un pequeño potro, de aproximadamente 8 años. Estaba preguntándole a todos los que pasaban algo, no sé que era.

-Disculpe! Señorita!

¿Me estará hablando a mi?

-Señorita!

Me di la vuelta y le vi.

-Señorita! Perdone, ¿Es usted ¨Rainbow Dash¨?

-Ehm… Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues, es que en el centro de correo me dijeron que buscara a una Pegaso color azul cyan con crin de colores del arco iris, y le entregara esto.

Me extendió una cajita de cartón.

-Tome, me costó bastante encontrarla, así que por favor, cuide la caja…

-¿Qué tiene adentro?

-No lo sé, no me quisieron decir.

Se fue corriendo, así que me acerqué a una mesa , afuera de una cafetería.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Me dijo una unicornio de pelaje plateado y crin azul, era realmente bella…

-Pues, ¿Qué tiene?

-No sé, estamos en una cafetería, realmente debo de ir a preguntarle al gerente…

Que grosera.

Se me quedo viendo un rato, con una cara que trataba de comprenderme.

-Es broma!

-Ah, vale…

-Bueno, yo le recomiendo un Capuchino moka y unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, es lo que mas piden.

-Ok, tráigame una de esas…

Volví a lo mío. Examinar la caja.

-Tenga: Un Capuchino y unas galletas.

Dijo mientras que levitaba la comida con su cuerno.

-Gracias.

-Por nada.

La caja era del tamaño de unos 3 libros apilados, pero por el peso, obviamente supe que no lo eran. Lo abrí cuidadosamente, y al remover la cinta adhesiva vi que eran papeles, bits de oro y billetes. Abrí uno de los papeles, los cuales estaban muy bien doblados, y lo leí:

-HERENCIA-

Por este medio, se le hace responsable de la mansión situada a la 3era montaña en el sur de Ponie Ville a las afueras de Clouds Dales, la cuenta bancaria de la prestigiosa familia ¨Dash¨ y todas las posesiones materiales de la misma.

Pero que mier… ¿Un pequeñito papel me está diciendo que ahora soy una pequeñita súper millonaria , y además me está haciendo responsable de cosas que no puedo manejar a mi corta edad? Perfecto!

Había una carta más, decía:

Para nuestra preciosa hija:

Para cuando leas esto, ya estaremos muertos, quizás tú ya tengas novio, o un esposo, una familia, una casa y todo eso, pero aun así, era inevitable que este día llegara. Queremos que sepas que siempre te quisimos, y nos gustaría que tú te quedes con todo lo que nosotros teníamos, cuida de tu hermana, quiérela y protégela. Te amamos!

Un momento… ¿Mi hermana? ¿Cómo la iba a cuidar si hace años que se la habían llevado a Canterlot? Además, lo que peor me hace sentir es que ellos esperaban que yo leyera esto cuanto tuviese 25 años o más, y yo apenas tenía 11.

-¿Ya hiciste las compras?

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

-Holaaa! A.J llamando a Rainbow Dash!

Dijo mientras agitaba su pata frente a mis ojos.

-No las he hecho, perdona.

-Neh!

Respondió y le dio un sorbo a mi Capuchino y comía una de mis galletas.

-No hay problema, podemos ir las dos.

Perfecto. No, mas bien, excelente. La boca de Applejack había tocado el popote de mi café. Le di un sorbo apresuradamente. Me estaba ahogando.

-Eh! Tranquila linda, no te ahogues…

Me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Gracias…

-Bueno, vámonos.

-¿No te quieres esperar un rato más? No pienso acabarme esto yo sola.

Soy muy tragona, podía acabarme eso y diez veces mas de lo mismo. Quería un rato con ella.

-De acuerdo.

Le dio otro trago a mi café, luego yo le di uno, después ella, así hasta acabárnoslo.

Tomé una galleta y me ensucié la esquina del labio inferior con el chocolate, el cual se estaba derritiendo.

-Deja te limpio.

Se acercó rápidamente, y no me lo esperaba para nada. Me quitó el chocolate de una lamida. Su cálida lengua paso por la orilla, pero casi contaba como beso. Mi corazón se detuvo, sólo para dar latidos mas fuertes poco después. Terminó mordisqueando el pedazo de chocolate. Me lamí los labios, ya que estaban empapados de su saliva.

-Pues… ¿Ya nos vamos?

Me dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ehm… yo… Sí, vámonos.

Una vez acabadas las compras, nos dirigimos a su casa, sin embargo, no le podía mirar a los ojos. Me sentía rara.

-¿Qué te pasa linda?

-Pues, es que… en la cafetería…

-Oh!, ya veo. Así que… ¿Es por lo de el lenguetazo?

-No, no…

-¿O sea que lo puedo repetir?

-Sí, digo ¡No!, quería hablarte de algo.

-Dime.

-Me llegó la herencia, me voy hoy mismo.

-Pero!... quédate un poco mas, por favor!

-Vendré a visitarte, lo prometo.

Bajó la mirada. Realmente estaba triste.

No nos hablamos en todo ese rato, dejé las bolsas con la comida en la mesa de la cocina y me fui.

Hace rato que me siento sola, y no es por que haya perdido a toda mi familia. No dejo de pensar por que siento esto, menos con alguien de mi mismo sexo, pero ella es tan… no sé, hermosa, bella, inteligente, ágil. Casi como yo. La conozco de hace unos pocos meses, pero cuando estoy con ella, me siento bien. Diferente… querida… deseada.

Aquella ponie de hermoso pelaje anaranjado y bella crin color dorado no quería salir de mi mente, por más que lo intentase, era la única que podía llenar ese enorme vacío que siempre había tenido, ella lo compensaba por completo.

Aunque leyera, los personajes se me figuraban a ella. Aunque volara para despejarme, el viento susurraba su nombre y las nubes conspiraban para delinear su bello rostro. Aunque dibujara, mi lápiz se movía por sí mismo y siempre aparecía su esbelta figura, ocupando todo mi lienzo.

Era horrible tener esa imagen en la mente todos los días, cada que me levantaba, cada que prendía el televisor, cada que prendía la consola.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar que me gustaba. Aunque no hubiese razón aparente, la amaba. Fue amor a primera vista.

Realmente, tenía que ir a verla…

Salté de mi alborotada cama, me lanzé de las escaleras, y salí volando por la ventana.

La encontré!

Iba caminando lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Aterricé , y fui corriendo hacia ella.

-Applejack! Applejack!

No podía evitar el tener esta enorme sonrisa, abarcando todo mi rostro. Al fin lo aceptaba, era de mi sexo, ¿Y que? Va contra la religión ¿Y que? Todos me criticarían ¿Y que? La amaba! Y no me daba miedo admitirlo, de hecho, se sentía bien.

Se volteó hacia mi, no me di cuenta de que no frené, así que tropecé, y caí encima de ella. Estaba boca arriba, el sombrero se le había caído y su peinado se lo había deshecho.

-Hola…

Me dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tímida. Se sonrojó.

-Mira, no me importa lo que pienses, pero ya no puedo ocultar esto, menos a ti. Cada vez que te veo, mi pecho se calienta, mis mejillas enrojecen y mi mente se va, dejándome sola, contigo en mis pensamientos. Me vale una mierda lo que vayan a decir de mi, pero te amo!

No sé cómo lo hice, pero lo logré.

-Linda, terroncito…

-Cállate!

Acerqué mi boca a la de ella, y se la cerré de un beso. Sus labios eran deliciosos, mordisqueables… besables. Le apreté el rostro contra el mío, y le pasé la lengua por los labios, y seguí dándole besos rápidos por las mejillas, la boca, el cuello. Me tomó por el pecho y me empujó hacia el suelo. Ahora ella estaba encima de mi.

-Perdón… no se que pensaba…

-No lo malinterpretes, siempre deseé esto, con todo el corazón. He estado soñando contigo, y fantaseando…

Me besó en la nariz.

-Sólo que no quiero que nos vean teniendo sexo.

Mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Qué te parece esa colina de por ahí?

Le dije.

-¿La que tiene forma de ¨C¨?

-Sí.

-Más que perfecta.

La tome por debajo de los hombros, la abracé, y abrí mis alas, dirijiéndome hacia allá.

-Pareces un ángel…

No le respondí, en vez de eso, la besé.

Una vez que llegamos, ninguna de las dos habló. Llegamos a hacer lo que queríamos.

Yo estaba sentada encima de ella, con las patas traseras abiertas, abrazándole la cintura, mis brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello, y ella recargada en el árbol. Me besaba frenéticamente desde las orejas, hasta los cachetes, rosando sus labios con mi cuello, siguiendo hasta mi boca. Cada uno de sus besos era como tener un pequeño orgasmo. Sus labios apretaban los míos, cambiando su posición constantemente. Abrió la boca e imitó mi técnica: Lamía mis labios. Era tan rico el sentirlos que no me resistí. Abrí yo también la boca, cambiando mis labios por mi lengua. La suya pasaba encima de la mía, y la mía encima de la suya. Le detuve dándole un chupetón, absorbiéndosela, podía sentir como su lengua se revolcaba dentro de mi boca, pidiendo más, y más, pero la saqué, y le chupé la oreja, pasando mi lengua por dentro y por fuera. Seguí besándola por el cuello, tambien la lamía, y seguí haciéndolo, ya que sabía que le gustaba, de lo contrario no sacaría esos bellos gemidos, tan delicados, tan armoniosos, tan afinados…

Sus patas recorrían mi cuerpo, lo masajeaban, se paseaban por mi espalda, acariciaban mis alas, pasaban por mis caderas, a mi trasero, y ahí se quedaron, moviéndose en círculos y haciéndome disfrutar. La moví bruscamente del árbol, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, seguí besándola. Recorrí su pecho con la boca, fui hacia sus axilas, -Comenzó a reir, así que lo dejé- lamí sus pezones, estaban muy duros, les daba vueltas con la lengua, y luego los chupaba. Seguí bajando hasta su vientre, y llegué a su ombligo. También le besé ahí. Cada vez bajaba más, y más. Conforme lo hacía, mis movimientos se hacían mas lentos, y mi cara se ponía cada vez mas roja, y yo me calentaba. Llegué hasta su intimidad. Era precioso. Perfecto. En vez de lamer su ya muy mojado coño, decidí lamerle alrededor, le lamí la ingle, la pierna entera hasta llegar a la punta de su pata, ahí le besé, y bajé de nuevo. Estaba tan mojada que la limpié con la lengua, y volvió a gemir. Le rodeé el clítoris con la boca, le di un chupetón y baje un poco más, insertándole la lengua por su delicado coño, y justo en ese momento me alejó muy violentamente la cabeza. No sabía si sentirme ofendida o enojada.

-Perdón, es sólo que eso fue mucho para mi. Es demasiado… no sé. Me excité bastante, se sentía mas fuerte que un orgasmo constante.

Me dijo, realmente parecía extasiada.

-Ven acá.

Me acerqué y enseguida me besó.

-Oye, tengo se tu vagina en la boca, no te recomiendo besarme ahora.

-Baja y acaba de limpiarme, sigo mojada.

Lo hice. Bajé y la lamí, justo como si fuera una paleta de hielo derritiéndose, la cual tenía que acabarme antes de que se deshiciera por completo. Cuando terminé, volvió a acercarme la cara y me besó.

-¿Qué acaso no te dije que traigo de tu vagina en la boca?

Se llevó la pata a la entrepierna, se sobó y se la dirigió a la boca. La chupó.

-Me gusta mi sabor, guapa. ¿Ya me vas a besar?

Nos quedamos ahí, acostadas, dándonos besos de lengua mientras veíamos la puesta de sol. Y así fueron los siguientes 4 años. Siempre que yo, o ella teníamos deseo, íbamos a esa colina y nos desatábamos por completo, cuando acabábamos, nos poníamos recostadas frente a la puesta de sol, besándonos desenfrenadamente.

-11 Años después, actualidad- Narrador omnisciente.

Rainbow lo recordó todo como si hubiese sido un flash, se quedó observando a Applejack, quien seguía con los ojos clavados en el cielo, y se dio cuenta de que ella lo recordó también. Se recostó en las extendidas patas de Applejack, y esta le dijo:

-¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? No había noche en la que no llorara pensando en ti. Me sentía muy, muy sola.

Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, así que le quitó el cabello de la cara, pensando en si debería contarle que durante todos esos años en que no la vio ,estaba acostándose con su alumna sin siquiera haber roto con ella. Rainbow no sabía si besarla, o dejarla…

.

.

.

.

Verán, me quedé sin Internet, de hecho esto lo estoy escribiendo sin haber ido a pagarlo todavía, pero me gustaría que dejen su review, un comentario o algo, eso es lo que me anima a seguir, ya que estoy muy ocupado con este proyecto de mi libro. Bueno, lo de siempre. Síganme en AlcatrazGamer –TheGhostWriter- , agréguenme a Skype: remmc99 o Alcatraz El Asesino De Infinity (Sí, me gusta Halo) , mándenme sus mensajes, quejas, sugerencias, etc… o si sólo quereis charlar, adelante, no sean tímidos, estoy abierto y disponible. Otra cosa, si este Fic llega rápido a las 50 visitas, les subo el prólogo de ¨Mephistopheles ¨ :D se despide de ustedes, Alcatraz, el hereje Satánico que le vendió su alma al diablo a cambio de escribir mejor, ser buen guitarrista y artista con mucha pasta, Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada, les digo que voy a dejar de escribir esta historia. El motivo es el siguiente: Ya borré 2 trabajos anteriores igual a este, y como no veo que este vaya a quedar muy bien, haré un remake. La trama es la misma, pero cambiare la narración, ciertos hechos y personajes. En conclusión, ya no tendrán su parejita lésbica con la que se masturban mientras leen una adaptación de lo que muchos me pidieron hacer a una caricatura para niñas de 7 años. ¿Saben que? Me da risa por que es verdad. Seguiré escribiendo en FanFic, pero sólo hasta terminar mi historia, jamás dejo nada inconcluso a menos que sea para mejorarle como es el caso. Después de esto me retiraré y dejaré de escribir en esta página para poder avanzar, no me quiero quedar estancado en una comunidad de gente berrinchuda que no les gusta como va su serie y su único remedio es escribir su final ¿Por qué? Por que al nene lo que pida ¿No? Eso es todo, se despide su honesto escritor, Alcatraz Azmodeo.


End file.
